Harry Potter, Seekers and Secrets of Huntik
by Mintaro
Summary: Harry is rescued by his uncle Dante Vale from the abuse that Dumbledore left him in. he will find the magic within himself sooner than any one could expect along with other magic that will change his life. join him as he goes through school where he finds Seekers like himself all the way through to meeting and working with the Huntik team. Pairing now Harry/Hermione/Sophie/Zhalia.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter, Seekers and Secrets of Huntik**

 **A/N: I've finally got around to updating this story so there should be a lot less mistakes so if you see any please let me know in a Review or a PM. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up with this rewrite so there should be nineteen chapters, if there is not then I'll post it as soon as I can so until then enjoy the updated version.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or the Huntik worlds, if I did then Harry would have been with Hermione and Lok would have been with Zhalia, hope some one makes a Huntik story that's longer then twenty chapters with that pairing so that's any ones CHALLENGE to take up if you want but please let me know when you post it as I would love to read it. Now enough of me yapping on and let's get on with the story.**

 **Chapter 1**

Many things can happen over a great length of time and depending on what events that happen can make it seem like it would pass quickly or slowly. For instance over the great amount of time for Harry Potter had passed quickly, it was just enough time for him to learn two different types of magic. Out of the two he knew he preferred to use the first one, as apposed to the second one. However as he was told magic was magic no matter where you went in the world and there for should respect it as you never know, it might just save your life.

It had happened for Harry when he needed it the most in his life. After his parents deaths young Harry was sent to live with his aunt and uncle, he's only living family. This however turned out to be a lie as he still had one member of family out there, an uncle as a matter of fact. So from the age of five Harry lived with his uncle, who turned out kinder than his other aunt and uncle. It happened when Harry's uncle, a one Dante Vale had come by for a visit since he hadn't been to England in quite a while.

Naturally when he found out the way Harry was treated like a slave and abused in all the ways he could be. Dante was furious and had left the Dursley household, however a few hours later he returned with another man and demanded that Harry be signed over to him. Vernon always wanting to get rid of the freak had signed the forms followed by Dante's own sister Petunia. So Harry had left with his uncle Dante Vale and was told everything about his parents and him being a wizard and even why Dante had a different last name. Dante Vale had in fact been born Dante Evans, however with the wizarding war Lily had asked that he get away since Petunia was already married and had moved away. So Dante had moved to Italy and changed his name not necessarily in that order and lived there ever since.

Harry had also been interested in the fact his uncle was a seeker with magical powers of his own. After some persuasion Dante relented to teaching Harry so he could at least defend himself. Harry had learned everything he could from the history too the powers. Dante when he found that Harry could use the powers of a seeker started thinking and in the end had passed Harry some Amulets. Harry remembered that day well as he had just finished his training for the day and was planning on Reading a good book from his collection of novels.

Flashback

Harry was sitting in his room Reading one of his favourite books The Lord of the Rings, it was a copy of all three books printed in the same book for easy reading, when there was a knock on he's door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal his uncle Dante, Harry had been living with him for just over a year now and was treated better here. However only Dante could hug him as he was still suffering he's uncle Vernon's display of affection. So every time Dante hugged Harry, Harry would flinch however he got better as Dante was slowly undoing the damage done by his sister and her husband.

"Harry do you have minute or two? I have an idea I want to try in order to see if it's possible."

"Year sure. What is it Uncle?"

"Well I wanted to see if you could bond with a Titan since you can use Seeker Powers and all."

With that Harry just nodded and Dante held out his hand holding three Amulets that he had spares for. Harry knew which ones they were instantly, they were Freelancer, SolWing and Caliban. These were quite powerful Titans and perfect for Seekers just starting out. Harry had been learning about everything what being a Seeker entailed, however he had never bonded with his own Titan so he was a Semi-Seeker of sorts. Harry reached out and Dante placed all three Titans into his hand. The bonding was over quickly and all three bonded to Harry, he could feel it as they had accepted him, he was now a full Seeker.

"Oh and by the way Harry those Titans had once belonged to your parents. Freelancer belonged to your mother and the other two to your father so treat them well and look after them. This also means since you now have your own Titans, you can join me on missions if you like and be able to earn your own Titans, as well as learn something along the way. So what do you say Harry, are you up for the adventure of a life time?"

Flashback end

Harry lived this way from then on, traveling round the world with his uncle. Of Couse he had to additionally learn the language of where he was going and fluently as well, however the plus side was he could learn quickly anything he put he's mind to and so enjoyed a live of a jetsetter adventurer.

Finally when he was a few days from turning eleven Harry's Hogwarts letter had arrived. Naturally Harry hadn't been neglectful of his wizarding magic as his uncle had taken him to Gringgots after the first mission in England. One there Harry was able to get some access to the main Family Vault and had gotten books for every subject he could from Potions to Runes and finally Transfiguration as his uncle Dante had said that both his parents were Animagi, so Harry wanted to learn all he could.

Now as he had learned the magic he could which was mostly Runes and Potions as well as being an Animagus and he also learned Occlemencey. Harry was looking forward to going to Hogwarts in order to learn more magic as Wizards and Witches under the age of Seventeen weren't allowed to use magic outside of school. So over the next couple of days Harry and his uncle Dante planned to go to England for Harry's school supplies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter, Seekers and Secrets of Huntik** ****

 **Chapter 2  
**

After arriving in the Alley they made their way to Gringgots Bank as they had made an appointment before hand. They were heading there not only to get money from Harry's vault but also to go over his accounts as well since he couldn't until he at least got his Hogwarts letter. When they got there they headed for a free teller and asked if the Director, Lord Ragnok was free as they had an appointment with him.

After that they were shown to the Directors office where Lord Ragnok was waiting for them. The office when they were told to enter was quite large with pictures of battles long since past, as well as plants here and there the floor was a marble White and the walls were the same and at the centre was a desk made oak as was the chairs next to it. Behind the desk was the Director himself, he looked both old and fierce as he had the last time they had seen him. Lord Ragnok had only been the Potter accountant for a short while as when the normal had fallen ill another Goblin had taken over temporally, however it was just enough time to find that something wasn't right and had reported it to Lord Ragnok. As a result Lord Ragnok himself got involved, which was rare in itself, however it was soon exposed as what was happening and so took over the account and decided to have a few weeks to check over everything and in the mean time no one was allowed access except Harry Potter and only then his Trust Vault. When Harry had got the summons and found out what was happening he agreed as long as he could still access to his Trust Vault and no one else. Since he was only a month from getting his Hogwarts letter Lord Ragnok agreed easily to Harry's request.

"Welcome Mr Vale and young Mr Potter. I have been expecting you. How have you two been for the past month?"

"Hello Lord Ragnok. Harry and I are just fine and how about yourself this fine morning?"

"Not bad Dante, not bad at all. Now shall we get started with everything we need too?"

With that both Harry and Dante sat down before Lord Ragnok and waited for him to start. Ragnok quickly sorted out some paper work on his desk which was all Potter Account related before looking up and speaking.

"Right first things first as you know we found some irregularities with your account Harry. Where withdrawals were made that did not coincide with your visits to this bank. Well it would seem that a few other people have access that by right shouldn't have. Do you know an Ablus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley and a Ginevra Weasley by any chance?"

"I thought that Dumbledore was the Headmaster of Hogwarts as for the other three I've never heard of them. However why would any of them have any access to my vaults what-so-ever?"

"Well the first claimed Magical Guardianship over you as a small child and the others are part of a family that has a Marriage Contract with you. However that was made by Dumbledore as Magical Guardian. We also found that he also sealed your parents will after your parents deaths which has yet to be unsealed which you can not do until you reach your majority at seventeen."

"WHAT! I don't even know any of them. Is there any way to sort this out?" Harry said now getting angry at what these people were doing to him.

"Yes there is, first you would need to claim headship of your family and since you are the only one, you can claim it at the age of eleven which automatically makes you an Adult in the wizarding world. After that you can then unseal your parents will and legally read it. Then you will have full access to all your vaults and will be able to grant or restrict access as well as break the Marriage contract. Besides if what's in the will is what I think is in there, then all parties are doing this illegally. However it's up to you what you want to do."

Harry thought for a little while however he couldn't really do anything since his birthday was still four days away, as Dante thought it was best to get his school supplies. However he could get the ball rolling as it were and hopefully he could do as much as possible now and sort out the rest on his birthday.

"Lord Ragnok is there anything I can do now that doesn't have to wait until my birthday?"

"Well yes but very little. As both Ronald and Ginevra are underage you can take away their access completely. However with Mrs Weasley it's going to be more difficult, but we can impose restrictions on how much she can take. We can also go through your account holdings so you don't have to on July thirty first, plus we can prepare the heir testing ritual in order to see if you have any other family names you can take up as a descended."

"Do it and let's get started on the accounts. It's definitely a good thing that we plan on staying a few days in order to get that I need and do everything that's needs to be done."

With that Ragnok sorted out the paperwork and set it aside for filing later today. He then took Harry though the rest of Harry's account telling him how much he had to what he had, all the way through to what companies he owned and finally his Wizengamot seats which he could have more seats added to it by the end of his birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter, Seekers and Secrets of Huntik** ****

 **Chapter 3  
**

The next few days past over quickly with Both Harry and Dante getting his school things over the next three days. At the start they headed for a Trunk shop and Harry got a multiple compartment one, which had the shop keeper wondering what he would need it for. One of the compartments had a Library that could hold a good Twenty thousand books. The other compartments had standard things like a house, well more of a flat really that had a good sized living room a Kitchen/Dinning room a Gym and Games rooms a Potions Lab a couple of bed rooms, and when he said a couple what was really meant was it had ten bed rooms, complete with their own bath rooms and finally a Garden of a good fifty acres. One of the other compartments was basically a sort of clime in Vault as Harry had requested to the keepers puzzlement, but Harry was planning on keeping his Amulets in there and anything else of importance. The rest of the five compartments of the eight compartment Trunk were for normal things like storage of cloths and any items he might need easy access to. He was planning on keeping his first year's books in one, cloths in another and stationary in a third and spare items in the last two.

After that they headed for the book store, Harry had all his books written down that he had. So walking up to the counter where one of the assistants asked if she could help him. Harry had told her that he had a big order to fill which got her perked up so he handed over the list and asked for a copy of every book that wasn't on the list. Naturally the assistant had got out a list of books they had and gone through and marked off every one Harry already had which took a good twenty minutes. Then all three had gone round carrying as many books as they could back to the counter where they were stacked, which took a good two and a half hours to get every one. After they were bought Harry put them into a spare compartment in his trunk for sorting out later and also put in an order for a catalogue of the books that they get in and after giving a good twenty per cent more of the total price for the help which put a smile on the assistants face since she spent a lot of time helping, they headed out for food.

The next day was getting robes and stationary and Potions supplies and an Owl. He got quite a bit of all the things he would likely need for an Owl and the Owl itself was a snowy owl that Harry had named Hedwig. Finally they headed for Olivanders for a wand, this is what Harry had been looking forward to the most and walking in he felt like he had walked into a strict Library and could feel the magic thick in the air.

"Hello?"

"I wondered when I would be seeing you Mr Potter."

Harry was startled for a split second as he never saw the old man that walked out into the open until he spoke.

"My apology's for startling you. Now which is your wand arm?"

Harry held his right hand up and Mr Olivander nodded before setting a measuring tape off, which was working by itself as Mr Olivander was explaining.

"Now every wand is specially made and you'll never find two wands the same. Each uses a different core, usually Dragon Heartstring, Unicorn Hair and Phoenix Feather. However we use more different cores if you want a custom made wand, but not very many do. That's enough."

The tape then fell to the floor and the wand maker was looking through the boxes when something he said made Harry think.

"Excuse me sir. You said a custom wand, so wouldn't that be better then at least it would be more in tune with me."

Mr Olivander stopped for a moment to think, it was true that a custom made wand responded better for the Witch or Wizard who wanted one. However no student had ever asked for one before and since there was no law against it.

"Very well Mr Potter if you would follow me we can get started right away."

With that he turned and walked off down between the shelves of boxed wands. Harry followed him until they stopped in a workshop with everything that one would need for Wand crafting.

"Now Mr potter if you would wave your hand over the woods here, we'll see which ones suit you best."

Harry waved his hand over the woods not knowing what would happen until suddenly two different woods jumped into his hands. One was a light Grey colour and the other a Brown colour, however Harry had no idea what woods they were.

"Two woods, not common but not rare either. The brown is Willow wood and has a natural affinity for water and earth magic. The light grey being Elder wood and has a natural affinity for air and fire magic. Both are considered as a neutral wood and can be used for both light and dark magic equally. So already it's going to be a powerful wand just for the woods alone. Now Mr Potter if you do the same for the wand cores next and let's see what you get."

Harry moved over to a larger table where the cores were placed in trays that Harry could run his hand over. At first nothing happened until three items glowed by the time he finished. He looked at the wand maker for what he picked out.

"Right well first is that as these can be harmful to touch they glow for the ones that are more in tune with you. Now the first bit of the core is a fang from a Basilisk. Second is Hungarian Horntail Dragon Scale and finally the Heartstring of a Nundo. Each is powerful in their own way, however in order from the most dangerous starts with the Nundo followed by the Basilisk and finally the dragon. Now for the cores alone it's going to be a powerful Wand, however with the woods its power is more than doubled. Now we just need the focusing Gem and I can start work on it and it can be ready in about four hours."

Harry moved over to one final table with allsorts of Gems and precious stones. He moved his hand over these like he did for woods and cores for his Wand. After a few seconds of doing this a Gem that Harry even recognised jumped up into his hand. The Gem was a pure clear Diamond which he then put on the workbench as Mr Olivander had done the same with his Woods and Cores.

"Ah! The Diamond represents purity of the heart and the person using them in a Wand that is already considered to be twice as powerful without the focus. Well it would be nearly ten times more powerful of course that all depends on the wizard who uses it. Now would you like to have it bound to you alone or not?"

"Yes please and at least that way it would only work for me right?"

"Yes Mr Potter it would unless you went through a Soul bonding of course then it would also work for the people you bonded with, however not to the same standards as you use it. Well it will be ready in four hours, so you can come back then."

As they were walking back out to the front of the shop Harry had a thought and decided on it.

"Mr Olivander, wouldn't you have to put the trace on my custom Wand?"

"Yes as its standard for all underage wizards and witches Mr Potter. Why do you ask?"

"Because it's my birthday in two days and I'll be claiming my head of house Lordship. So why not skip the trace and I'll pick it up after I'm done at the bank. Of course if it doesn't go well I'll let you know if the trace is needed or not."

"Very well Mr Potter I'll do that, however I'll need to see your house ring on you're finger if you want it without the trace or it goes straight on. Is that understood?"

"Yes as I wouldn't have it any other way. Now when the Wands complete can you sort out accessories like polish and a holder for it. Since you know how to look after Wands and such I will need to do the same in order to keep it in perfect condition."

"I can do that Mr Potter and I'll set the right polish aside for the Wand and would you like any type of holder or a specifically suit one?"

"The closer for the Wand the better. So the same scales as my Wand core for the holder as well. Along with all the enchantments for it as well."

"Very well. Now then I only need a few drops of blood in this vial Mr Potter then I'll be able to bind the Wand to you."

Mr Olivander handed out a vial and a knife for Harry to use. So Harry quickly cut he's finger and allowed the right number of drops to flow into the vial. When done Harry's finger healed and Mr Olivander took and corked the vial. After a couple of goodbyes both Harry and Dante left the shop and headed for their hotel and back to their rooms so Harry could get started on sorting his Library, which would take a long while as he had books that were in his trunk, not to mention the ones in his vault at Gringgots and the ones at home in his room. Plus after this ritual he may get even more books to sort into his new Library. Harry himself however was looking forward to it as it gave him something to do, he hated not being able to do something and it would take at least five or six days to completely sort the books he has now. Well at least he put training aside in order to get it done in time for school starting in September, which he was looking forward to even if the headmaster was a manipulative bastard of an old man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter, Seekers and Secrets of Huntik** ****

 **Chapter 4**

Harry spent the next day sorting out his new Library and had only gotten half way through sorting by the end of the day. The day after was Harry's eleventh birthday and after breakfast and presents both Harry and Dante headed off to Gringgots. They walked up to a free teller and asked to see Lord Ragnok, after a few minutes they were sitting in front of the head of the Goblin nation world wide.

"Welcome back Dante Vale and Mr Potter. Have you sorted everything else for school the last few days as then we wouldn't have to rush through this."

After getting nods from both that their shopping had all been completed. Lord Ragnok nodded back and started quickly sorting the rest of the paperwork that he needed Harry to get through.

"Right, first we'll start with the ritual then we can sort out the rings you will need. So Harry if you could please use this knife and cut your palm of your hand and allow the blood to fall into this bowl."

Lord Ragnok handed Harry the knife and bowl covered in Runes. Harry then cut his hand over the bowl and allowed the blood to fall. When there was enough, his wound healed over and Lord Ragnok pulled the bowl back towards him. He quickly took out a blue Potion and pored it into the bowl along with the blood, he then picked up a sheet of parchment and dropped it into the bowl where the blood/potion mix was sucked up into the parchment. Lord Ragnok quickly took it out as words start to write themselves on the sheet of parchment before handing it to Harry to read.

Name:  
Harry James Potter

"Age: 11

Parents:  
James Charles Potter and Lily Marie Potter (Nee Evans)

Houses:  
Heir to the most Ancient and most Noble House of Potter.

Heir to the most Ancient and most Noble House of Gryffindor.

Heir to the most Ancient and most Noble House of Ravenclaw.

Heir to the most Ancient and most Noble House of Merlin.

Heir to the most Ancient and most Noble House of Peverell.

Abilities:  
Seeker Powers  
Parseltongue  
Animagus

Important Information:  
Blocks (On Magical Core),Horcrux (In Scar), Malnourished, Bonded to Titans (Seeker).

"As you can see from everything on that parchment that's everything we need to know about you. Now before we give you the rings we are going to have to sort out this Horcrux as well as the Malnourishment however we won't be able to do anything about the scars from early childhood. So if you would kindly follow me we can sort out what we can."

With that Harry and Dante followed Lord Ragnok from the office all the way to a Ritual room. Once there he had them set up then ask if Harry could lie on the table in the middle of the room. When Harry had laid down the other Goblins in the room stood around him before starting to chant in their own language.

Suddenly Harry felt pain completely unbearable and he thrashed about as he screamed. Then suddenly a Black mist shot from his scar which was then placed into a box before the box was closed. Harry was slowly relaxing his body after what he went through and was told he could get up. After he sat up he felt a little light headed for a moment before finally standing and walking over to his Uncle.

"How are feeling Harry?"

"I'm fine, just a little light headed. What's that you've got?"

"These would be the potions you need to take for the next two weeks in order to sort out the malnourishment. Now shall we get back to Lord Ragnok's office?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter, Seekers and Secrets of Huntik** ****

 **Chapter 5  
**

Back in Ragnok's office they got back in their seats before Ragnok started to take out boxes, five in total one for each house that came up on the parchment. Ragnok then pushed them towards Harry who opened them to find the rings he would need. The first was the Potter ring which was gold with a shield with a P on it. The second was the Ravenclaw ring which was silver with a sapphire in the shape of a raven. The third was the Gryffindor ring which again was gold with a ruby in the shape of a lion. The fourth was the Peverell ring which was platinum with a vertical line in a triangle with a circle inside it. Finally was the Merlin ring which was gold with a silver phoenix engraved into it.

"You need to place them on your right ring finger, don't worry they'll merge into one ring then you can decide which one you want to display. However you'll need to place the potter one on last as that one will be the one showing."

So Harry picked up the Peverell ring first and put it on followed by the Merlin ring where both merged into one ring. He then placed the Ravenclaw ring on his finger along with the Gryffindor ring then finally the Potter ring. When all five rings had been placed and merged into one the Potter ring showed however the crests from the other rings were also shown on the band.

"The crests on the band show how many houses you are head of. Now shall we start on the next piece of business we have?"

"Yes. I would like to see my parents will next. Then we'll deal with Dumbledore and the Weasley's next."

"Very well here is your parents will. If there is anything in there that seems odd let me know."

With that Ragnok handed Harry the will, who then opened it and started to read everything it said.

I, Lord James Charles Potter and Lady Lily Marie Potter nee Evans. Do here by swear we are of sound mind and body, that this is our last will and testament making all those that came before it null and void.

Now first things first this will has been handed to Ragnok himself and there for this is our official will. Any will that comes up or read is a fake as we would only trust Lord Ragnok with our will. Now that's said let's start the reading.

First since this will was made after we went into hiding we would like to state that if we were killed while in hiding then it is the fault of our secret keeper Peter Pettigrew. Let it be known that Sirius Black was never the secret keeper only a decoy. Albus Dumbledore was the one who cast the charm so ask him who the secret keeper was as he agreed with the diversion. Now onto more important things like our money.

First to Sirius Black we leave you a sum total of one hundred thousand Galleons. Also the guardianship of our son Harry James Potter, please teach him the way of the Marauders.

Next to Ramus Lupin we owe you an apology for ever thinking you were the Spy. We also ask that you help Sirius teach Harry and look out for him, teach him the meaning of books like his mother. We further leave you one hundred thousand Galleons, my advice, invest it with muggle companies through the Goblin's, we did and look how rich we became.

Next to Amelia Bones we leave one hundred thousand Galleons and guardianship of Harry James Potter as his godmother should Sirius be unable too. Also make sure to keep Sirius from causing too much trouble.

Next to Dante Vale we leave one hundred thousand Galleons in the muggle currency that you wish. Also we ask that you stay apart of Harry's life as he grows and teach him what you taught us. We also leave you guardianship of our son should the others not be able too.

Lastly our son Harry James Potter get's the rest and is too be made Lord on his eleventh birthday, as law allows. There is also some letters in the family vault for you son however until you get your lordship you'll only have partial access. Always remember son we both love you greatly and there for have no regrets of going the way we did as we would do it in a heartbeat for those we love.

Now under no circumstances is Harry to go to the Dursley's as Lily's sister and her husband hate magic. Should Sirius and Amelia not be able to fill there roll as guardians then Harry is to go to Dante as he has already agreed to take him if no one else, and to be honest if it was needed then I couldn't think of any one better than Lily's older brother. Well that's everything so go and enjoy life no matter how long or short that life maybe.

Thus ends the will of Lord James Charles Potter and Lady Lily Marie Potter nee Evans.

By the end Harry had tears running down his face and being hugged by Dante. Harry handed the will back to Ragnok as he was to upset to speak for the time being. Ragnok looked over the will before hitting a few Runes on the table then opening the draw and pulled out a file and started to look through it.

"Well this is highly interesting."

"What is Lord Ragnok?"

"Well you see Dante, Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban the wizard prison for betraying James and Lily Potter. Albus Dumbledore himself stated that he was the secret keeper and there for Sirius was shipped off, without a trial I might add. However thanks to this will I could send a copy to the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, a one Amelia Bones since she seems to think that he's innocent. This will could be used in order to get him the trial that has long been overdue, however there is a chance that Dumbledore could interfere with it."

"Hold on. I've got an idea. Lord Ragnok when is the next Wizengamot meeting being held?" Harry asked the head of the Goblin Nation.

"Why young Lord Potter it's being held in two days time at nine A.M. I believe. Ah I can see what you are getting at since all Lords no matter the age can take there seats, your planning on using that to your advantage."

"Yes I am Lord Ragnok. However please still call me Harry, I'll only allow Lord Potter for official business."

"Very well young Harry and you in return may call me Ragnok when not on official business. Now shall we deal with Dumbledore and the Weasley's?"

"Yes let's get that started. What can you tell me about them?"

"Well first things first it seems that they didn't get the money straight in hand. The money went into accounts in there name however until you married young Ginny Weasley, none of them could claim it even though Dumbledore has being trying. So I recommend that we deal with the contract first as there is a law that allows to do so. That law state's that only the head of the family can sign a marriage contract for it to be legally binding but since your father never signed one and Mrs Weasley signed in place of her husband, it is there for illegal."

Ragnok then took out the contract from the file and handed it to Harry who didn't even bother to read it before he spoke.

"I Lord Harry James Potter declare this Marriage contract to be illegally made and there for null and void."

With that the contract burst into flames and burned to ash which then vanished. Mean while in the Weasley vault a second contract also burst into flames.

"Right, now since that's destroyed we can claim back the money and replace it into your vault, which we'll do straight away. Letters will also be sent out banning the three Weasley's from our bank and one to Dumbledore to get what's in his vault and remove it all before he himself is band."

"Right and I'll deal with them in the Wizengamot at least I should be able to do something. First however I'm going to need copies of everything they did towards me for prove in the Wizengamot."

"Very well, it was a good job that I had sense to make a copy of the marriage contract when I did. I'll get everything together and you can pick it up at the front desk any time tomorrow then you can go through it before heading to the ministry the day after. My advice, get some robes for the Wizengamot meeting then that way you'll be more prepared."

With that they said goodbye and Harry and Dante walked out of the bank and headed to get robes for the Wizengamot. They then headed up to Olivander's wand shop to get Harry's wand. Walking into the shop was the same as ever with no one in sight.

"Good afternoon Mr Potter. I see you are finally here for your Wand. It's already prepared for you."

Mr Olivander came from around some shelves and moved behind the counter and picked up a box and placing it down before opening it to show a wand, holder and polish. It was beautifully made and a good eleven inches long, Mr Olivander picked it out of the box and handed it to Harry handle first, suddenly there was a bright light and Harry felt warmth spread through him from his hand.

"Now Lord Potter as I can quite clearly see your Lords ring I do not need to place the trace on your wand. So that would be twenty Galleons in total and please treat it well."

With that Both Harry and Dante headed back to the hotel to extend their stay for a few days. When the were in there room they went over what they could do with the information that they had at hand so when they got the rest tomorrow morning they wouldn't have that much to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter, Seekers and Secrets of Huntik** ****

 **Chapter 6**

The day of the Wizengamot had arrived and Harry was heading through the floo, he had gotten the hang of it after so many years of using it so he no longer fell over when he got to the other end. He was also taking some of his Titans with him just in case and was heading in an hour earlier; he also took a book with him to read for the extra time.

Getting to the Ministry Harry walked over to the desk with the hood of his robes up. He handed his wand over to the guard for checking then headed down to the court room. He took up his seat in the chamber and took out his book and read while he waited. Half an hour later the rest started to come in and many looked at him strangely but didn't say anything. Finally with five minutes left every one was here and just taking their seats when Dumbledore walked through the doors. At nine on the hour every one had taken their seats and the doors had closed and locked. Dumbledore then started reading out the names of different families and those that were there called out or their proxy did, then finally the name Potter was announced and before Harry could stand and speak Dumbledore did.

"For those who need it I have here a letter from young Mr Potter who signed this allowing me to stand as proxy for him."

At that moment Harry couldn't believe it and so decided to sort this out now rather than later. Harry stood up catching the attention of the room at large and lowered his hood causing gasps to run through the room.

"I'm afraid Chief Warlock Dumbledore that I wrote no such letter. In fact this is the first time I have ever seen you. So why would I appoint you as proxy. I stand for myself as Lord Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Merlin and there for claim those seats."

With that Harry showed his head of house ring and changed it for each house so every one could see. Every one gasped even more but Harry was paying more attention to Dumbledore who showed anger for a second before schooling his face.

"Harry. I told you that I would stand in for you as proxy and you agreed that it would be a good idea. Come I'll make a portkey for you to return to the Dursley's where it's safe."

"I'm Sorry Chief Warlock. However I stand for myself and since I can give an oath that this is our first meeting. If I were you I'd stop pretending that it's not. So since we all know that a Lord's ring can not be faked in any way my being here is perfectly legal, so you may carry on."

With that Harry sat back down in his seat which was next to Madam Bones and waited. Dumbledore was shocked for a moment as he hadn't been able to find Harry for five years, but now he had him. Dumbledore also had a way of getting Harry out of here in case he showed up which he was planning to use first. When the names were finished they started with some old business from the last meeting before finally moving on to new business.

"First for new business, I would like to propose a new law that states that any child with a Lordship under the age of seventeen. Should not be allowed to take up their seat on the Wizengamot until after they finish Hogwarts."

Some people were murmuring at this however Harry saw the tactic for what it was and stood.

"I most state that this new law be rejected under account of it relating to a crime."

Again more people muttered amongst themselves, Dumbledore looked angry for a moment before sorting his face out.

"A crime? May I ask what crime you are referring to Lord Potter?"

"You may Madam Bones. Lord's and Ladies of the Wizengamot the law that the Chief Warlock wants passed would stop any child with a lordship from taking their seats until after Hogwarts. However I find it odd that he would do so on the day I join this body, since I also have a crime to bring before you that has condemned two Lord's already. I have evidence to back up my claim, however I most ask that the Chief Warlock be temporarily removed from power by your own laws as this evidence is against him there for he could easily dismiss it if some one seconds it. I would vote for myself however as I am one of the Lord's this relates to I can not. So I'll leave this up to either The Minister or Madam Bones if they would like to see this. However please note that after you have decided I'll be handing it to Madam Bones to deal with it, also this was put together by Lord Ragnok himself and carries his seal. Also since I have Seventy per cent ownership of the Daily Prophet it will be sent out. However how is up to you, if you allow Madam Bones to do her job then it's up to her to send it, but if you dismiss it out of hand without looking at it then I'll release it along with my abandoning the Wizarding World because of what was decided here. I'll now await you're choice."

With that Harry just stood and waited while the two people who could start this thought it over. Harry watched as the Minister looked towards a man with long blonde hair who shuck his head slightly. While Madam Bones was looking at the folder and thinking it over intensely before deciding to speak, however the Minister had got their first.

"As Minister for Magic I here by dismiss this new piece of business put forward by Lord Potter."

"Very well Minister, you have made your choice. Madam Bones here is the evidence since I know you want to make sure it's for real. Now from this point on I appoint Madam Bones as my Proxy on the Wizengamot."

With that he handed her the folder and started towards the door quickly dodging Dumbledore who tried to place a portkey on him. When he got to the door he pulled it open and left the room while every one watched. The Minister however had called the young Potter's bluff for what it was until.

"Minister next time you might want to make you're own choice and not listen to Malfoy. I can see quite clearly from the first page no less that Lord Potter wasn't bluffing about Dumbledore."

She quickly read through the rest and the more she read the angrier she got before finally.

"After reviewing this file. I here by state that it needs dealing with here and now otherwise some of us wouldn't last the back lash. Do I hear a second on this as it may be the only way to get Lord Potter back? However either way both the Minister and Dumbledore won't be here long."

"I will second this motion Madam Bones."

"Thank you Madam Longbottom."


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter, Seekers and Secrets of Huntik** ****

 **Chapter 7**

Harry spent a good few minutes writing a letter to Ragnok when he got back to the hotel. His adoptive father Dante had started to make arrangements for their trip home, since the Minister made Harry's choice easy for him. They were planning to take about two weeks before taking on another mission for the Huntik council.

Of Couse Harry wasn't going to neglect his magic, far from it he was going to learn as soon as he got back home, after he finished sorting out his Library naturally. After sending off his letter Harry went back to sorting his Library, he had already made a good sized dent in his work but there was still more to handle.

About two days later the article about Harry's early life and the manipulations of Dumbledore and the Ministers blatant dismissal of evidence was read all over the country. Ragnok had sent a letter the same day explaining that many in the Wizarding World were making an uproar because of it. Ragnok had also told Harry that the Minister wouldn't last long and Dumbledore had been removed from two of he's three positions pending trial. Madam Bones was also expected to make Minister as it was found out that Harry made her Proxy for his votes and were all but demanding her to stand.

Madam Bones had also asked Harry for a meeting to discuss what he planned on doing now. Even though he made it clear that he was planning on not returning to the Wizarding world. However he agreed none the less as his dad had pointed out a good Seeker used the resources he could get access to. So she had been invited to their home in Italy a few days after they got home themselves.

Harry was glad to finally be back home after just over a week later. They had made a detour from their last mission when they finished it so they had been gone for nearly a month. After settling in and their stuff was placed in their rooms for sorting out, they sat and had dinner and relaxed as their gear could wait until tomorrow. The next day dawned and Harry was up bright and early for his training followed by breakfast and a shower. After which he continued with his Library and made a good size dent by the end of the day, leaving just under half a Library completed, he would tackle more tomorrow.

The next few days passed the same way until the time to meet Madam Bones had arrived. Harry had just finished his Library that very morning and was now sitting meditating to help with his Occulemencey. When the knock came to the door Harry didn't even blink an eyelid while his dad went and opened the door to find Madam Bones standing there. After inviting her in and serving her tea and biscuits they sat near Harry as he continued with what he was doing. Both Dante and Amelia got reacquainted after not having seen each other in nearly eleven years and just basically got caught up with each others life's, they had just finished when Harry opened his eyes.

"Hello Madam Bones, I'm sorry I was upgrading my mind shields and got a little carried away."

"No apogees needed Lord Potter. I've just been catching up with Dante since I arrived."

"You knew dad?"

"Dad?"

"Yeah Dante adopted me not long after he got guardianship of me."

"Well in that case. Dante and I go back some time before you were born. I was visiting James and Lily and Dante just happened to be there at the time. As the next few years went by I helped out the Huntik foundation from time to time whenever they needed it. However we lost contact with him after your parents died and you vanished."

"Hey dad why didn't you tell me you knew Madam Bones, it would have been nice to know that?"

"Well I thought I'd let you handle what happened in the Wizarding World, however if you had asked for my help I would've told you but you never needed it."

"Now Lord Potter I have come to inform you that both Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore will be standing trial. However the Minister is desperate to hang on to his office and will do just about anything to keep it. So he'll more than likely try and gain you're favour when the trials come up. However I'm here to ask for you to return to England for the trials, which will be taking place in a few days time starting with Sirius Black."

"And you want me to return to England for the trials? Why ever would I do that?"

"Since Lord Potter the Minister is over seeing the Trials himself and would there for try and enforce his opinion on others. As he hates Sirius Black because of the fact that if he was proved innocent he could see he's own backside kicked out of office. At least with you there you can demand a truth potion be administered if Fudge tries his own agenda."

"Well I do try and help where I can. I also stand for right and wrong and there for live by a code of protect the innocent and punish the guilty justly. Since Sirius Black never had a trial that's unjust in my book and there for shouldn't stand. What do you think dad?"

"Well I for one remember Sirius; he would've died to save those he cares about. He's not one for using darkness even though most of his family is dark themselves. However you're handling this very well Harry so I'm going to leave it up to you to decide how you handle it, however I'll come along for back up if you need it."

"Thanks dad. Well then I guess we're going back to jolly old England, at least for the trials."

"Right well since that's settled. I was wondering how you were planning on learning Magic if you're not returning to the Wizarding World?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter, Seekers and Secrets of Huntik** ****

 **Chapter 8  
**

The day of the trial arrived and Harry was up bright and early for his morning training before breakfast. He hoped it would go ok today and nothing went wrong, however knowing his luck something would happen as it always did. When he sat down to breakfast that morning after his shower he prepared mentally for the rest of the day. They also happened to be staying in the same hotel as the last time they were in England. When the time came Harry headed for the ministry, when he arrived he had his wand checked and headed down to the court rooms.

He had just walked through the doors and stood to the side, this was so no body could try anything. Especially if that person had anything to lose or gain from what was going to happen this day. He watched as the members took their seats and noticed that some were watching him also wondering why he hadn't taken he's seat yet. Harry was most displeased to see the Minister take the place in order to run the trial and that was unacceptable.

"Order, Order. Now I call to order the Wizengamot for the up coming trial. Does any one have any questions or objections we need to hear?"

At that moment Harry stood straight and walked forward gaining the attention of the room.

"I have an objection."

"Very well Lord Potter let's hear it."

"First is the fact I formally withdraw myself as well as my votes as is required for this trial. My reason for doing so is the fact that Albus Dumbledore has wronged me as well as Sirius Black being my Godfather. Second Minister Fudge is that you yourself must step down from any position of power except you're votes. The reasoning is you were first on the scene when Sirius Black was arrested and gave evidence against him. Forgive me if I'm wrong Minister however doesn't that mean you have a conflict of interest in this matter and there for if something comes up that you don't want out for public knowledge. How do we know that you won't try something? Thirdly Madam Bones can not and has already agreed that she can not act as head of department since she has passed history with Sirius Black and I also believe that she notified you and yet you still sit where you are."

"Yes well being Minister allows for certain privileges Lord Potter."

"Forgive me Minister but by your own laws if any members of the Wizengamot in a position of power like yourself also has a conflict of interest or something to lose or gain from something else. Doesn't your law state that they must step down? Am I correct Madam Bones?"

"Yes Lord Potter, which is why I'll be stepping down since I have the same reason. Also by law Minister you should also step down. Otherwise as I already told you it would be classed as an obstruction of justice, which would give us the right to arrest you."

"Minister if it helps it's only the trial of Sirius Black you need to step down for and the same for Madam Bones. However you can be back on the Wizengamot for the trial of Dumbledore, where as I can not be on it for either thanks to a conflict of interest."

"Very well I appoint Madam Longbottom to take my place for both trials."

With that the Minister stepped down and the old women took his place. Madam bones also stepped down also for the first trial like the Minister. When every one had settled again they looked towards Harry who nodded before turning and headed out another door and soon reappeared on the observation platform.

"Very well are there any more questions or objections?" Madam Longbottom waited for a few seconds before continuing. "Very well then bring in Sirius Black."

After asking the question and getting no response and then asking some one to bring in Sirius. The doors opened and Sirius Black was escorted in before being placed into a chair with chains, which then bound him in place. He looked around the room before seeing Harry up on the observation platform and smiled at him, a good honest smile. He then turned back to face front and faced those on the Wizengamot.

"Sirius Black you were sent to Azkaban Prison for the betrayal of the Potter family and the death of Peter Pettigrew. However you were sent without a trial on the word of two men who were trusted at the time. However new evidence has been brought forward clearing you of at least one charge, the other still in question. Now you will receive the trial you were denied all those years ago, you do however have the right for Veritaserum if you so wish or we think you are withholding important information. Do you accept these terms and would you like Veritaserum?"

Sirius looked as if all his Christmases had come at once before crying out happily and nodding.

"Finally! Yes I understand and yes I want Veritaserum in order for there to be no doubt of my innocence. All I want is to prove my innocence and protect my Godson and nothing more."

With that one of the Aurors moved forward and Sirius opened his mouth and allowed the Veritaserum to do its work. He soon went glassy eyed and relaxed in his seat while looking ahead of himself.

"Right are you Sirius Black?"

"Yes I am."

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No. As Dumbledore thought it was to obvious."

"Do you know who the secret keeper was?"

"Yes it was Peter Pettigrew. We thought that Remus was a spy at the time. Now I wish I had chosen him."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No. I wouldn't join those inbred morons even if you paid me a million galleons a year."

"Do you know how Mr Pettigrew came to giving up the location of the Potter's?"

"Yes. By the time it was all over we realized that Peter was in fact a Death Eater spy. He may not have been powerful but he could easily slip away if he needed to thanks to his Animagus form."

"Animagus you say. How did that come about?"

"Back in our third year we discovered that Remus was a werewolf. However instead of abandoning him James, Peter and I became Animagi. However since at the time a person in school having an Animagus form wasn't illegal and by the time we finished we knew we had to register. However we made a choice as there was a war going on we decided to keep them as aces up our sleeves until after the war just in case we needed it."

"Understandable at the time. However you did blast the street killing Mr Pettigrew and twelve Muggles?"

"No if I wanted him dead his would be the only dead body around. Besides my wand was pointing at his head and chest area, I may be a powerful Wizard but not strong enough to do that. I would have maybe blown his torso up a bit but not what did happen."

"Do you know how it happened?"

"Yes. I had just caught up with him when he starts shouting that I betrayed James and Lily. Next thing I know is I'm pointing my wand at him but I noticed he had hidden his behind his back pointing straight down. Then as soon as he finishes shouting he blasts the street apart and I was hit by some flying debris. When my vision cleared up he was gone and all I see is a finger, so naturally I thought he screwed up as normal and in my mind altered state I laugh while crying at the same time. I have been blaming myself ever since as I suggested that we use Peter, never knowing that he had already turned on us."

All was silent by the end of that and that's all they needed so Madam Longbottom nodded at the same Auror. As soon as the antidote was given Sirius lost the glazed over look in his eyes but looked lost in grief.

"All those in favour of conviction please raise a red light and all those in favour of clearing Sirius Black of all charges raise a green light."

With that members of the Wizandgamot raised there wands. Quite a few wands lit up in red, mostly dark families that had something to gain from Sirius's incarceration. However more than three quarters were green.

"Sirius Black you are here by cleared of all charges and awarded one hundred thousand galleons for each year of your imprisonment. However you will need to pay the standard fine and register your animal form. This case is now closed."


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter, Seekers and Secrets of Huntik** ****

 **Chapter 9**

After Sirius had been cleared of all charges and the chains had unbound him he stood up and headed up to the observation platform. When he got up there he walked to where Harry was who stood up before embracing his Godfather. Thanks to his Occulemencey Harry could easily remember him and what he was like.

"Hey pup how've you been?"

"I've been fine uncle Padfoot."

"You can remember me?"

"I had forgotten for a fare few years. However I've been studying Occulemencey the last four years so I can remember now, both you and uncle Moony."

"Right well in that case you can tell me about it later ok. How about we get out of here since I'm free."

"I can't there is still the trial of Dumbledore to come next. Since Ragnok found something odd with my account we got evidence which allowed your trial in the first place. So now Dumbledore needs to stand for what he did in messing with both our lives."

Sirius just nodded and sat down next to Harry wondering what had happened since that night. However there was nothing he could do about it now, he would bring up taking up Harry's Guardianship but not at the moment.

"Bring in Dumbledore." said Madam Longbottom who was still conducting the trial.

The doors opened and Dumbledore walked in at a brisk pace ahead of the Aurors that were escorting him. He took one look at the chair and waved his wand to make a more comfortable one. However as soon as it came into existence it vanished again, Dumbledore tried again and again it vanished.

"Mr Dumbledore you will sit in the chair provided and stop holding up this court."

Dumbledore just looked up at Madam Longbottom before taking a seat in the chair feeling like a common criminal. As soon as he was seated the chains came to life and bound him in place. Madam Longbottom went through the same process that she did with Sirius, only Dumbledore stated that he would tell the truth without Veritaserum. However up on the observation platform this wouldn't stand so Harry stood and got every ones attention.

"My apology's for interrupting. However Dumbledore only tells half truths and answers that use misdirection. So as a precaution I demand the use of Veritaserum, as the way I see it is if he has nothing to hide he has nothing to fear with taking it. However it is your choice but please note Madam Bones has talked me into attending Hogwarts, but that is still shaky at best I've said that it would depend on this trial. So the out come you want better be the one that's right since you have the evidence then you should want truthful answers and you have a way for getting them. I leave it in your hands."

With that Harry just sat back down and waited for the end of the trial. Every one else was looking at him before turning back to Dumbledore who was looking pale for a split second before he schooled his features.

"Very well since Madam Bones has worked hard on this I have to ask if she deems it necessary to use Veritaserum"

Madam Bones just nodded as Dumbledore watched her and seeing his carefully laid plan go down the toilet. Madam Longbottom nodded at an Auror who walked forward with the potion, Dumbledore knew that if he resisted then they would know he had something to hide so he opened his mouth and hoped that they didn't ask certain questions.

"Right are you Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"Have you been steeling Money from Lord Potter the passed ten years under Magical Guardianship?"

"Yes. However it was for the Greater Good."

"You are aware that that saying was spoken by Grindelwald do you not?"

"Yes. I knew that as we were once friends in our teenage years before he became a Dark Lord."

Many just gave strange looks at that and some wondered if that was the reason in Dumbledore taking so long in facing him.

"How well did you know him?" asked a member of the Wizeragmort?

"We were lovers for a time until he left."

More gasps and strange looks were sent Dumbledore's way until Madam Longbottom got them under control again and continued.

"Did you also sign a Marriage Contract with Mrs Weasley even though it can only be done by the head of the child's house?"

"Yes but I was hoping that Harry wouldn't question it if he saw it."

"Did you also place Blocks on his Magical Core knowing that by the time he hit twenty if they hadn't been removed he would've died?"

"Yes but by which time young Ginerva would have had an heir and that heir would have been under my complete control."

"So you only did it for control of the Potter family?"

"No I did it because I know that Voldemort will return one day as he wasn't completely banished, that is the main reason. However to get control of a families wealth as well was just a bonus."

"Are there any more people involved with your plans?"

"Yes, Mrs Weasley, as well as young Ronald and Ginerva. However no one else knew about it."

"Right well I've heard enough." At that point a letter was passed to her; she quickly opened and read it before stating. "Right having read this letter and other events now in motion. I call for a vote, all for a guilty raise a red light and for clearing a green light."

With that she waited as at first many people didn't know what to think. However slowly but surely they started to raise their wands. Harry made a quick count and found a good three quarters were red for guilty.

"Very well. Albus Dumbledore you are here by found Guilty of the crimes of which you were charged. However you will be removed permanently from any form of Politics and your family name reduced in rank back to the lowest rank there is. You will retain your post at Hogwarts, however you will lose three quarters of you're normal pay and all privileges. However you will keep responsibility for the everyday running of the School, but won't have control of the wards or any authority outside of running the School and you will only be out ranked by the heir of the founders as he or they will have final word on any matter. The board will give you the clear guidelines of what you can and can't do. Do you understand?"

"Yes. However may I ask who the heir to the founders is?"

"You will find out when you get the paperwork and guidelines which you'll need to sign or otherwise you're fired and straight into Azkaban. Oh and by the way you are also in possession of a wand that doesn't belong to you. You will return it and anything else you have to its rightful owner, so since you took it all from Mr Potter it's him you'll return it to. Case closed."

With that the trial ended and Harry made his way down quickly before Dumbledore could escape. Harry moved through the crowd and stopped Dumbledore in his path. When Dumbledore looked at him he just opened his mouth to speak when Harry cut across him.

"Save your breath I don't want to hear it. I'm here for one reason only; you have a wand from my family so hand it over now."

With that Harry held out his hand for the wand to be placed into it. However Dumbledore just looked at him and didn't hand it over. However Dumbledore didn't know was when Harry had confronted him every one else was watching.

"I said hand it over and just so you know you're being watched if you care to turn around."

Dumbledore turned and saw every one before putting his hand in his pocket and pulled out a wand and threw it at Harry and started to walk away. However Harry's voice rang out loud and clear for every one to hear.

"You think Mr Dumbledore that a fake wand could fool me. Now hand over the real wand before I fire you're sorry arse as the heir to the founders." with that Harry turned to face Dumbledore who had turned to face Harry when he spoke. Harry just looked at the fake wand in his hand before snapping it and looking back at Dumbledore and holding out his hand again.

Dumbledore knew he was stuck if he ran he would be fired and on the run since he was on thin ice already. He thought about how his plan could have gone wrong, but knew he couldn't just bottle everything up, he was stuck either way. So making a plan to get it back at a later time, Dumbledore handed over the wand.

As soon as Harry touched the Elder wand he felt the same feeling as he felt the last time. He also knew that the wand would serve him and only him now so placed it into a spare holster on his wrist that he had.

"The other items you stole Dumbledore I'll be by your office on the first night of term. With goblin assistance so everything had better be ready for collection, if just one item is unaccounted for they will be turned loose on you office. Good day."

With that Harry turned and walked out the court room with Sirius walking along with him. As soon as they could they exited the Ministry and after a short floo they left the Cauldron and Harry lead Sirius towards the hotel that he and his dad Dante were staying at. Harry was not looking forward for the talk that was to come but he would face it anyway, since Sirius needed to be brought up to speed on what was going on. The rest of the day went by in the talks that Harry dreaded and it even continued into the next day as well. By the time it was over Harry was looking forward to School starting, and he was going thanks to Amelia talking him into it. However he had a plan for going In order to get the most out of it as he can, as well as keeping an eye on Dumbledore and better him there then in Azkaban, at least at Hogwarts Harry could keep an eye on the old man.


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter, Seekers and Secrets of Huntik** ****

 **Chapter 10**

it had taken quite a while to bring Sirius up to speed on what had happened. At first he was mad that Dumbledore didn't go to Azkaban until Harry had said that he pulled the strings, all because he wanted to keep an eye on him. After telling him everything that had happened Sirius had asked about taking up Harry's guardianship, only to get the answer that Harry was adopted by Dante and was happy where he was. Sirius had been down at that until Harry had said that he would like both his Godfather and Uncle Moony as part of his life. Sirius had easily agreed with that and had said that he would get in contact with Remus when he got home.

After inviting them to Italy the following day, they checked out of their hotel to head for home. A few days later they had accepted a mission from Guggenheim just five minutes before both Sirius and Remus came to visit. When both had found out that they were off on an adventure and that if they wanted to get to know Harry they should come along. Both had learned that Harry was a Seeker like his parents before him and a damn good one at that.

The rest of the time before School started passed quite quickly and before any one knew it Harry was off to Kings Cross Station. When he and Dante got through to the platform they quickly met up with Amelia Bones and young Susan. They had seen quite a lot of them over the time since the first Wizardagmort and both Harry and Susan had become great friends over the time since meeting each other. After quick greetings they stood for a few minutes chatting before both Susan and Harry decided that they should get on the train, so after a few goodbyes they climbed aboard. However both Dante and Amelia stayed on the platform just in case something happened.

Harry and Susan found an empty compartment and Harry placed their trunks in the over head rack. Both of them then sat and chatted about what Hogwarts would be like and what the classes would be like. At that point they noticed that a large family of red heads come through to the platform and hurry towards the train. Both had also noticed that the woman and the two youngest looked angry.

"They were probably looking for me and since I'm already here their plan backfired." Harry said to Susan who just nodded as she knew everything her aunt did about the Weasley's and the only reason that Mrs Weasley wasn't in prison was because Dumbledore had taken the blame for it and Harry wasn't into punishing a whole family because of a few bad eggs. As a result Dumbledore now only gets ten per cent of his original pay and he should be thankful that it isn't more.

They watched as the Weasley's got on board then went back to chatting and as the train started to move they waved to their guardians who waved back. After a few minutes the compartment door opened and a young girl walked in, this was Hannah Abbott Susan's best friend growing up. She of course had met Harry when he was visiting Bones manner and knew all about him being a Seeker as it wasn't kept a secret in the Wizarding World like the Muggle World. She sat down as Harry stored her trunk with the others and sat down after he did. About two minutes later the door opened again although Harry didn't stop looking out the window. The two girls looked up to find Ronald Weasley standing in the doorway.

"Have any of you seen my best friend Harry Potter. He's got black hair and green eyes and wears glasses and looks scrawny for his age?"

The girls looked at each other before looking at Harry who hadn't looked at the boy.

"Sorry don't know you as my friends are already sitting in here with me."

"So your Harry Potter, Dumbledore said you would love to be best friends after all you would need some one to show you how to get along."

Harry then turned at hearing that and just stared at the boy. Ronald then got a good look at him now he was paying attention. Harry was quite tall for his age as well as well built and not wearing glasses as he had been told and the scar was fading and he looked quite healthy.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you're name and only my friends can call me Harry and as I don't recognize you."

"Oh I'm Ron Weasley pleased to meet you."

With that he just sat down in a seat as if nothing was wrong. Harry on the other hand knew who he was by the name and reacted accordantly.

"You're Ronald Weasley."

"Yeah."

"Right two things, one it's rude to sit down in a seat if you haven't been invited to do so. Second I'm not going to invite you to do anything except to get out of my sight. I know all about the theft from my vaults and the illegal Marriage contract. Yet you still come in here and act like we are best friends when you are nothing more than a pitiful excuse for a Wizard. So take the hint and Fuckoff you worthless Shit."

"Dumbledore said you need a guiding hand in our world and he asked me to do that."

"And Dumbledore is a manipulating old man with delusions of grandeur. Now Fuckoff before I fry your Arse."

However Ron didn't move and was just starting to open his mouth again when Harry lifted his hand and held it as if he were holding something then he said "BoltFlare." in his hand a ball of light appeared that looked like the colour of fire but with what looked like lightning inside it.

"Now I will ask you one more you stupid Shit GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR COMPARTMENT BEFORE I FUCKING ROAST YOUR ARSE!"

With that Ron just stood and grabbed he's trunk and pulled it out the door and out of sight. A few seconds later two other students came into view, one was a young man who was quite chubby with dark brown hair and eyes. The other was a young girl with long bushy brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes and buck teeth. Both looked into the compartment in time to see Harry put out the Seeker power.

"Excuse me but was that a BoltFlare?" Asked the girl when she saw it.

"Yeah it was. However not many wizards know of such powers."

"I kind of worked that out for myself. I only know because my parents are Seekers and they taught me. May I ask how long you've been a Seeker?"

"Yeah about six years now, started off as a Semi-Seeker at first before bonding to my first Titans. What about you, are you a Seeker?"

"Yes but only for about two years now and I don't have that many Titans. I'm Hermione Granger by the way and you are?"

"First this is Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones and I would be Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Merlin. Or if you like just Harry Potter or Harry Vale any name is correct. Would you like to join us since I have hardly ever had the pleasure of meeting a Seeker close to my age and it gets kind of boring?"

With that both went off to get their trunks before coming back and Harry placed them with the other trunks. After which Neville introduced himself to the others, however only Harry didn't know who he was but had said that he knew his Grandmother. They talked most of the train ride away about two of their number being Seekers and Neville's parents being Seekers also. They had locked the door to remain undisturbed and ignored any one trying to open the door; however they answered when some one knocked. Before they knew it night had fallen and Harry and Neville grabbed their robes before going to the bathroom to change, by the time they got back the girls had also changed. Soon the train started to slow down and came to a Holt and they started to disembark and again wondered what the year would bring.


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter, Seekers and Secrets of Huntik** ****

 **Chapter 11**

Harry looked up when they finally entered the Great Hall for the first time. When he looked up he saw that the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky outside. At the front of the hall was the head table and the teachers sat behind it and in front of that was a stool with the Hogwarts Sorting Hat. When they got to the end of the hall they stood before the sorting hat and Professor McGonagall took out a roll of parchment.

"Now when I call your name you will come forth and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

However before she could call out the first name Harry raised his hand getting the attention of every one in the hall.

"Yes?"

"Sorry for the interruption Professor however there is something I must do first if that's ok."

The Professor just looked at him for a moment before nodding. Dumbledore was wondering what Harry was going to be up to as he didn't like the look in his eye.

"Sorting Hat I have to ask. Has the headmaster asked you to place certain students in a certain house?"

"Yes he has Lord Gryffindor-Ravenclaw."

When the hat said that most in the hall gasped though more from the title than what the headmaster had done.

"Well as heir to two of the founders you will ignore what he has told you. From now on you will sort a person on the traits they have and put them in the house you think will be best for them. You can take personal reasons into account however that should not have any effect on where you should choose to put them, unless the reason can relate to a trait of a founder. Then you most take that into account when you make your choice. Do you understand?"

"Of cause Mr Potter."

"Right now that most also include me. Now you can carry on with the Sorting."

Dumbledore was now angry but it only showed on his face for a few seconds before it was gone again. What Harry had just done had knocked his plans right off as he planned for young Ronald Weasley to befriend Harry with both in Gryffindor. Now with the boy using his command over the school it was up to chance now, he hoped that both would end up where he wanted them to end up.

"Abbot, Hannah."

Hannah walked forward and sat on the stool and the Hat was placed on her head, a few seconds later it shouted for all to hear.

"Hufflpuff!"

"Bones, Susan."

Susan then walked forward and sat as the hat was placed on her head before the hat shouted again.

"Hufflpuff!"

On it went and Harry wasn't really paying attention to it as he was to interested in the staff. Most were watching the sorting but there were one or two that didn't seem quite right. Even though Harry had caught the look that filtered across Dumbledore's face when he told the hat to ignore what it was told by Dumbledore. He was brought back to attention by.

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione then nearly ran to the stool and sat down and the hat was placed on her head. The hat just stayed like that for a good three minutes before finally shouting.

"Gryffindor."

Harry clapped with the rest of the school. He was a little surprised at where she ended up; he thought that she would have gone to Ravenclaw. However it would appear that she has bravery, so he decided to ask the hat when he was being sorted and so tuned the rest out until.

"Potter-Vale, Harry."

Harry walked forward and sat and waited for the hat to be place on his head. When it was he heard its voice inside his head.

"Well hello Potter I see it's now your turn to be sorted, well now let's take a look."

"Before you do I have to ask what was with Hermione's sorting."

"Oh that she tried to get me to place her in the house for her intelligence. However I told her that because of your orders I could only put her where I thought best for her. She wasn't to pleased at that and tried to argue the point however in the end her bravery outweighed her intellect. Does this answer your question?"

"Yes it does and I will be speaking to her about that when I get the chance. However go ahead and sort me like any other student."

"Very well then first I must say you're a good blend if all four houses and would fit into any. However you are the best fit for."

"Gryffindor!"

The last word was shouted to the hall at large. The hat was taken off and he went to sit next to Hermione and Neville at the Gryffindor table. He then tuned back out of the sorting while he watched the members of staff again. He brought his attention back when it was time.

"Weasley, Ronald."

Ronald walked forwards already knowing that he would end up in Gryffindor and all because Dumbledore saw to it. He sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head which had a big smile. However when the hat had been put on his head his smile started to fade from his face, then the mouth of the hat opened and shouted one word which would shock every one.

"Slytherin!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter, Seekers and Secrets of Huntik** ****

 **Chapter 12**

The whole hall was silent and not even Mrs Norris was making a sound as what the Sorting Hat said started to sink in. Then whispers started braking out through the hall as Ronald sat there for about two minutes until the Professor pull the hat off his head. Even after that he still sat there so the teacher had to physically move him off the stool as he was that much in shock. He then tried to sit at the Gryffindor table but the students just pushed him away, so Harry got up and grabbed him and marched him over to the Slytherin table before sitting him down and then nodded to the other students at the table and some even nodded back. As soon as Harry sat down the sorting continued but Harry didn't pay it any mind whatsoever as he was lost in thought. After the sorting the feast began every one could see that Ronald at the Slytherin table was over his shock for the moment, at least enough to make a pig of himself. At the end Dumbledore stood to give the start of term notices to the students.

"Now for the start of term notices. First years please note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students, and some of our older students should also remember that. Second no magic is to be used between the classes in the corridors. Third the list of band items has grown and is still as always can be found on Mr Filch's door for any one who is interested. Finally the third floor corridor on the right handside is out of bounds to every one who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you, now off to bed pip pip."

With that they all headed off to their dormitories. Ron tried to follow the Gryffindor's until the prefect leading the Slytherin students pulled him along. They were soon in the tower which was covered in red and gold, they were then shown their rooms and left alone to settle in. Not long after Harry came back down from his dorm room and had sat talking to Hermione, the portrait whole opened. Dumbledore himself walked into the room followed by a smiling Ronald Weasley who looked around with interest. Harry wasn't having any of this as it was obvious that Dumbledore was breaking the rules so stood and walked into their path.

"Headmaster. Can you tell me why you brought a Slytherin into the Gryffindor common room?"

"Yes young Ronald asked to be resorted and ended up in Gryffindor. So I escorted him here."

A lot of the students accepted that but still watched what would happen as Harry was looking mad.

"Headmaster, you do know I can tell when you are BullShitting right. It states quite clearly in the Hogwarts Charter that a student that wants a resorting MUST request it at one of the meals in the Great Hall. Then and only then if the Heads of House, not the headmaster, agree then can the student undergo a resorting. The students get one each, no more, no less and the hats choice stands after that. So since Ronald has not requested it he must leave and go back to the Slytherin dorms. If he can give a good enough reason for the Heads of House to allow it then he is considered to have no house until sorted. However if the hat places him back into Slytherin, then there he must stay and he'll only be able to enter another dorm by invite of one of the students of the house, however if a teacher tried to move him here without a resorting or an invite then he would be denied entry. So until he can publicly request a resorting and give a good enough reason, he is still a Slytherin and unless invited, most likely by he's brothers, he's unwelcome here."

"Harry as headmaster of this school I can place a student into a house that is best suited to them."

"BULLSHIT! Dumbledore it states in the charter that the headmaster can not place a student into another house unless the student asks for a resorting and ONLY the sorting hat may do so. Now stop trying to sell me horse shit saying its dragon dung, because any Herbologist can tell the difference. Now get out before I fire your ass and kick you out on your boney rear end."

Dumbledore still looked like he wanted to argue but Harry beat him to it.

"Dumbledore you know that I out rank you here, so why bother trying something when you know I'm right. I fired the board of governor's and hired new members. Now Hogwarts will follow the charter as set down by the founders and will stand to ICW standards. Which means the school curriculum has been brought up to the standards it should have been. Like Muggle Studies is no longer a course that third years can take as it's now mandatory for all students from first year, it's also been updated. Second Wizarding Customs has also been reinstated as it should have. What gives you the right to discontinue a core subject for all students? Headmaster you know your roll here so if I were you I'd stick to it before you have to find yourself a new job. Oh and by the way the new teachers will be here tomorrow and I'll also be by your office for the items that you stole. Now get out and try a resorting tomorrow."

With that Dumbledore was forced to leave along with Ronald who looked ready to punch Harry in the face.

"Harry why did you do that to the headmaster? You could get into trouble for it as he is the headmaster."

"Hermione don't believe in the people in authority. Believe in the position not the person. Albus Dumbledore has been abusing his power for decades, since he was part of the Wizengamot. He's not any more and you know why, because he over stepped his mark. He placed me with my aunt and uncle."

"Well that's good isn't it?"

"No Hermione since both abused me in every way they could and what was worse. He along with Mrs Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley were steeling from my vaults the whole time. I also found that he sealed my parents will which stated quite clearly I wasn't to go to my aunt and uncle as they would more than likely abuse me, which they did. What they did was illegal and what was worse than all that is Dumbledore himself admitted under a powerful truth potion that he was planning on robbing me blind and then kill me. I could easily show you the memories in my pensive so you see it along with documented proof, just don't blindly follow some one because of what it says in a book since books can go out of date in a flash."

Hermione listened as Harry ranted and so did the whole of Gryffindor house. With that Harry got up and said goodnight before heading up to bed for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter, Seekers and Secrets of Huntik** ****

 **Chapter 13  
**

The following day Harry was up at his normal time for his training and left Gryffindor tower for the lake and when he got there he started running around the outside. He ran for a good hour before moving on to his Shadow Sparing again for an hour. At seven he made his way back inside at a nice calm jog all the way up to Gryffindor tower. When he got there he gave the password to the portrait and headed inside where he found students had started to come down, including Hermione. Hermione looked up when he came in and saw that he was wearing a light t-shirt and shorts with running shoes.

"Harry where have you been dressed like that?"

"Training. What did you think that since I started school that I would let my other training slide? Come on Hermione I'm a Seeker and so are you which means we need a certain level of fitness. So I get up at five and train for two hours, surely you have your own training that you do? Since as you know studying books alone will not guarantee a victory. I'll be continuing tomorrow at five if you care to join me, as the way I see it it's better to endure a few months of pain now than get into something that you can't get out of without it."

With that he headed up to his dorm room for a shower and to get ready for the day. He made his way back down only to find both Neville and Hermione on a couch but no one else so decided that now would be a good time to get what Sirius told him about. Unknown to Harry the Weasley Twin's had just reached the bottom of the stairs just in time to hear what Harry said.

"I Harry James Potter Do Solemnly Swear That I Need The Map For No Good."

With that a piece of parchment shot out of Fred's inside pocket and into Harry's out stretched hand. However Harry wasn't done yet as he had both the twin's attention as well as the two on the couch.

"I Harry James Potter Heir to the Marauder Legacy command the Map to align itself with me, so only I and those that I give permission to can use it."

With that there was a flash of light and above Harry was the Marauder's crest containing the four animals. After it faded and before the twins could do anything about it Hermione asked the big question.

"Harry what was that?"

"That Hermione was me claiming my heritage. Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were pranksters back in their day. However no one ever found out who they were, well at least none of the students did. They were more commonly known as Remus "Moony" Lupin, Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew, Sirius "Padfoot" Black and James "Prongs" Potter. So I am a direct descended of Prongs, which give's me access to better features of the map than a normal person. Although I am curious as why it came from behind me, when Sirius told me about it he said that it was confiscated by Mr Filch."

At that point both Fred and George walked forward with their over the top dramatics. Harry had turned around in time to see the twins who had heard everything, drop to their knees and started bowing and repeating the words "We're not worthy". In the end Harry had enough so spoke up to the twins.

"Fred, George will you please stop doing that. You're making me feel embarrassed now get up before I curse you."

With that Fred and George stood back up and before they could speak Harry beat them to it.

"Hi Fred, George. How have you been?"

"Fine Harry, but ever since you dropped that bombshell, the family has been a bit out of sorts."

"Sorry to hear it, that was never my intention. However how's your sister doing?"

"We know you never intended for it to happen Harry it's not your fault, that lies with the Weasley's that wronged us all. Ginny is slowly getting there but the healers say that it could take quite a while to undo all of mother's psychological programing. Dads also keeping an eye on mum to make sure she isn't trying to undo the healer's hard work. Mum's also lost her wand privileges and now only ever uses it to cook and nothing else, so she needs to do things the muggle way. Hopefully the healers can work their magic by next year ready for when Ginny gets here."

"Well it's good to hear that she's seeing the healers, they are the best in the business trust me. Whenever I was injured on a Huntik mission they always patched me up good as new."

"Hope you're right Harry as it would be nice to see if at least one member of the family can be redeemed. Regardless of what she was planning it was all programed, so here's hoping that Ginny will have gotten better by next year."

"Hey I'm sure she will but I hope you don't take offence if I treat her cautiously. I just want to keep my guard up while she's around at least for the first few weeks."

"Don't worry Harry we won't take any offence at it. In fact we would be quite concerned if you didn't."

With that the twin's said their goodbyes and left leaving Harry, Hermione and Neville to head to the great hall alone. When they got there they found that the new teachers had been introduced to the school. Professor McGonagall was walking down the table handing out timetables for her students. When the three friends had gotten their timetables, they finished their breakfast before heading off to their first class.


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter, Seekers and Secrets of Huntik** ****

 **Chapter 14  
**

The first few weeks of school had passed over before any one even realized. Both Hermione and surprisingly Neville had joined Harry for his morning training. Both were well out of shape which Harry expected from Neville but not from Hermione. Harry thought with Hermione being a Seeker that she would have been in better shape, however it turned out she never did anything but martial arts and even then not a great deal. So Harry spent everyday getting them into shape which would take a few months, but Harry kept them at it and they were improving by leaps and bounds.

By the time October came around Harry realized that he had been at Hogwarts for a month. Of course quite a bit had happened in that time. First off Ronald had requested a resorting as he didn't feel safe where he was. The first time none of the heads of house granted it even though the headmaster did, at least until Harry stood up and reminded him that only the heads of house could grant it, which at the time they didn't. So Ron spent a good two weeks in Slytherin before he asked again, only this time he said that they picked on him. Deciding to have a bit of mercy the heads granted his request for a resorting. So the sorting hat was brought down and again Ronald sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. It took a good few minutes before finally the hat shouted its final decision for Ronald which was, as the hat had said "Slytherin!" Ronald again wasn't happy and reapplied for a resorting but the hat refused as students only get one and no more.

So Ronald was stuck in Slytherin for the rest of his school days and this time Dumbledore couldn't intervene. Speaking of Dumbledore Harry had met up with the Goblin escort and headed to the headmasters office to collect Harry's stolen items. When they got there Harry ordered the gargoyle out the way which did as it was told since Harry was the heir of two of the Founders. Dumbledore had thought he would be safe in his office but got the surprise of his life when Harry and the Goblin's walked through his door. Harry had asked for the return of all stolen property and items to which Dumbledore had pointed at a small pile of items. Harry then told the Goblin's to check it was all there, when they had finished they found that ten items were still missing. So Harry had asked about where they were to which Dumbledore had said that he didn't have any more items. Harry didn't believe him and ordered the Goblin's to ransack the office and find them, which of course they did. After a good few minutes they started finding the items hidden away, including the potter family pensieve. Finally after a good half an hour they had found everything and checked it all for spells which they found and removed.

Harry while he was at it had asked what was so dangerous on the third floor, which Dumbledore had said was not for a student to know. Harry had told him that as he was only the headmaster he couldn't keep things like that to himself, but he still refused to tell. Harry knew he was getting nowhere with him and so told him that he would find out himself and deal with it accordingly, after that they left.

In his first Potion's lesson Harry watched the teacher and when Snape had started asking his questions Harry had answered every one of them. Harry then told Snape that as a teacher and the fact he was stripped of the full responsibilities and privileges of a Professor, he should follow the ICW standards of teaching otherwise he would be out of a job. Snape wasn't happy and tried to still teach his way until Harry pointed out that the potion he wanted to teach was for fourth year. Needless to say Snape had to follow the standards set, even though he didn't like it.

At the end of that lesson Harry had walked up to Snape and told him that he had seen all the so called pranks from his youth. However much to Snape's surprise Harry apologized for the bullying his father had done to him and held his hand out for the teacher who just looked at him for a minute. In that moment Snape saw his old friend in Harry's eyes and accepted his apology but he couldn't forgive what James did. Harry had told him he was fine with that as long as he didn't blame the son for the bullying of the father and didn't hold a grudge against some one who had done him no wrong. Harry also reminded Snape that favouritism wasn't tolerated at Hogwarts any more and that Snape would do well to remember it. Something else that helped warm Snape up was Harry asking if he could look over some Potions work that Harry had done by improving different Potions, something that Snape had agreed too.

At the start of October something was put on the bulletin board that excited most of the first years with the exception of one or two. Flying lessons would be starting on the next Thursday afternoon for a few hours. Harry was looking forward to these lessons however both Hermione and Neville were not. They did continue with their training up until Thursday and went to classes as normal and after went off to lunch. When the time came the three friends headed out of the castle and headed down to where they were meant to have that class. When they got there they found twenty brooms and the Slytherin's already waiting for the class to start. It wasn't long before the teacher showed up either, she was a middle aged women with short grey spikey hair and yellow eyes known as Madam Hooch.

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch." the class replied.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you all waiting for, every one step up to the left side of your broom. Now place your right hand over the broom and say UP."

"UP!" shouted the class with mixed results with only a few brooms jumping into the hands of the students, Harry's being the first.

As the class kept shouting the brooms were moving half-heartedly, Hermione's just kept rolling over and the handle of Ronald's came up and smacked him right in the face. Naturally the broom handle hitting people in the face was the worst thing to happen at least until Neville's broom took off with him. Harry could quite clearly see that the broom was out of control, but Madam Hooch thought that it was Neville. Every one got the shock of their life when Neville fell a good twenty feet from his broom which just drifted towards the forest, at least until Harry summoned it back having read the books for all seven years thanks to his parents leaving him those books.

"Oh dear, a broken wrist. Every ones to keep their feet firmly on the ground, if I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they could say Quidditch."

With that she walked off with Neville heading for the hospital wing. Naturally Draco had to start something when he picked up Neville's remembrall.

"It's a pity that the fat lump didn't give this a squeeze, then he'd remember to fall on his fat arse." this got some laughs from the Slytherin's. However Harry stepped forward to confront him.

"Give it here Malfoy."

"No I'll think I'll leave it Longbottom to find." Malfoy said jumping onto his broom and flying away before cutting through the students. "How about on the roof?" with that Malfoy went to a good fifty feet. "What's the matter Potter, bit beyond your reach?"

With that Harry got on his broom and prepared to take off but Hermione had to intervene.

"Harry no way, you heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides you don't even know how to fly." However Harry just ignored her and took off anyway. "What an idiot."

When Harry got level with Malfoy he turned to face him before shouting.

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Is that so?" Malfoy replied while throwing the item up then catching it again.

Harry however just followed his instincts and leaned forward and then shot towards Malfoy making him roll a complete three hundred and sixty degrees.

"Have it your way then." Malfoy said before throwing the glass ball towards the castle wall.

Harry saw the ball move in slow motion and so took off after it. He followed it with his eyes as he got closer and closer to the wall. As he came near the wall and over took the glass ball he never saw his head of house looking out the window. She couldn't believe it as she saw Harry Potter start a turn and grab a glass ball before doing a roll and coming to a stop right next to her window, she even took her glasses off hoping that it was just a prank by the twins but it wasn't.

Harry on the other hand had started to make his way back down after he caught the remembrall. The rest of Gryffindor were screaming and cheering as he came into land and ran towards him. He had been landed less than a minute when Professor McGonagall came walking across the field.

"Harry Potter. Come with me."

Harry followed her thinking that he had just blown it however he would explain what happened. The Professor led him down corridors until she suddenly stopped and turned to him.

"You wait here."

With that she walked on through a door that Harry knew lead to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Excuse me Professor Quirrell could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

"Yes, yes of course."

With that a fifth year student stood and walked out with Professor McGonagall. They moved a few steps away from the classroom before the Professor spoke.

"Potter this is Oliver Wood. Wood I have found you a seeker."

"Wait Professor I'm already a Seeker why would I need to be his Seeker?"

"A seeker Potter for the house Quidditch team. What did you think I meant by Seeker?"

"The kind of Seeker that goes around the world discovering old mysteries and Titans. Like my parents once did."

"Ah well not that kind of Seeker. If you're interested in playing of course, Merlin knows we need a better team than last year."

"I honestly don't see why not as it would help with the training I'm already doing."

"Very well then it's settled, and I want to here you're working hard Potter or I may just reconsider punishing you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter, Seekers and Secrets of Huntik** ****

 **Chapter 15**

Harry joined the team practises three times a week after he had gotten his own broom which was a Nimbus two thousand. He had told Hermione and Neville that he had made the team and both were happy for him. Oliver Wood had wanted to keep Harry a secret as his skill on a broom was natural and as such he needed very little training.

Of course Harry playing seeker had gotten out in the first week and it had to do with Ronald. He had snuck down to the Quidditch pitch and saw one of the practises and so started telling every one. Harry had other Gryffindor's coming up to him saying that he must be good if he's on the team while his only a first year. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were not really bothered by him some said that really first years shouldn't be allowed to play while others said that he must be a real natural for it. Now the Slytherin's were outraged and made it very vocal that a first year shouldn't be allowed to play and that Harry was getting special treatment because of who he is. They had even tried to put him out of action especially with Snape around, however since he had to abide by the ICW standards he took points and gave them detention.

The change in Snape was noticeable from the moment that Harry spoke to him. The students found that he could teach and without the attitude they could learn something of value. Many had found that they enjoyed Potion's even Harry could just be himself. Harry had of course shown Snape the work on the Potions that he did and Snape was impressed to say the least. Harry had gotten permission from Snape so he and his two best friends could use Harry's copy if it was one of the Potions that Harry had altered, so thanks to that they were done ahead of the class. However no one else could use it as they weren't a published work; however Harry was going to sort through it and publish only the basic Potions before publishing the intermediate and finally advance Potions.

So the next few weeks Harry went through his Seeker training with Hermione and Neville. He also attended Quidditch team practises three times a week, so before harry knew it Halloween was upon them. Halloween, ever since Harry found out when he was young that his parents had died on that day he took the time to morn. He was up at his normal time but he just sat in front of the fire, he had cancelled training for the day much to Hermione's and Neville's surprise, however he had said that they could train if they wanted.

Both had wondered why Harry seemed down, however he did this every year and never went trick or treating like the other kids. However they weren't in the dark for long as Neville figured it out and told Hermione that this was the day that Harry's parents died. She as well as Neville tried to cheer Harry up but he asked if he could morn in his own way as he did every year. Hermione still tried regardless until Harry snapped at her which led to her running off in tears.

Harry didn't mean to upset her it's just that she was trying to fix a problem that did not exist. Harry thanks to his Occlumencey took the day to remember his parents, which mad him sad but apart from that it didn't affect anything he was doing at the time. However he would apologise to Hermione later when she calmed down and explain it, he just hoped she would understand.

Hermione in a move that Surprise him and Neville, never turned up for her remaining classes. Nor was she in the Gryffindor common room either, so Harry took out the map and found her in the girl's toilet. He guessed that she was still upset so decided to leave her be for the time being and then when she was calm he would apologise and explain it to her.

The Halloween Feast was a little later, however Hermione never turned up for it. It was nearly half way through when Professor Quirrell came running into the great hall.

"Troll! Troll in the Dungeon! Thought you aught to know."

With that he fainted and there was quiet in the great hall for about five seconds. After that every one apart from Harry burst out screaming and made to run to the exit.

"Silence!" every one stopped and looked at the headmaster before he continued. "Now the Prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

However before any one else could move or say anything there was a bang from the Gryffindor table. When they all looked they found that it was Harry who made the bang with his wand which he was lowering before putting it away.

"That headmaster was a stupid choice. One we were just told the troll is in the dungeon. Two, where are the Slytherin and Hufflepuff common rooms found."

The students from those houses then realised that they would be heading right for it so every one in the great hall looked at the headmaster again.

"Very well Slytherin and Hufflepuff will remain in the hall. However Gryffindor and Ravenclaw may return to their towers. Prefects will lock the door and ward it when we leave."

With that the two houses and teachers left the great hall with the doors closing behind them. On the way back to Gryffindor Harry remembered that Hermione was still in the bathroom. He tapped Neville on the shoulder and when he had his attention he spoke.

"Hermione she doesn't know about the Troll. I'm going to get her and warn her about it."

"Wait I'm coming too."

With that both quickly took off in the other direction towards the girl's bathroom. As they were going down a corridor they heard quick footsteps heading their way. Quickly they hid and watched as none other than Snape came into view, by the look of things he was headed to the forbidden corridor.

Harry had found out what was there by accident not long after he got on the Quidditch team. It had happened because Malfoy had challenged him to a Wizards Duel at midnight. Harry had yet to confront Dumbledore about it as he wanted more information about why he had a Cerberus there.

However he had more important things to be getting on with than Snape's strange behaviour. They were only two corridors away from the girl's bathroom. So they took off again when Snape's footsteps had faded away into nothing. They had just rounded the last corner and were half way down the corridor when a sound caught their attention. With a flash of lightning the wall showed a shadow of a twelve foot creature that was walking along and dragging a club. The two boys hid in an alcove that was thick with shadows and watched as a twelve foot Mountain Troll walked straight into the girl's bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter, Seekers and Secrets of Huntik** ****

 **Chapter 16**

As they quickly made their way down the corridor there was silence in the bathroom. However that suddenly changed when there was a crash of rock on wood followed by a scream. Both boys burst through the doorway and took in the sight before them. The Troll was standing there in front of a couple of destroyed cubicles with Hermione half buried in wood.

"Hermione move!" Harry shouted as he and Neville started throwing bits of wood at it.

Harry managed to hit the back of its head making it pause and turn a little to find what threw it. This gave Hermione the chance to move under a sink out the way, however the Troll noticed her. She quickly dodged the Trolls club which broke the sink that she was under.

"HELP!"

Harry grabbed Neville and pushed him towards the door where he told him to stay. Harry then ran towards the Troll and when he was close enough he knew that Hermione was to scared to fight, which he'll be asking her about later, so Harry did what he did best.

"HyperStride!" with that Harry jumped cleanly over the Troll who watched him fly passed its face and land on the floor. The Troll was stunned for a few seconds which was enough time for Harry to get to Hermione. The Troll then lifted its club over its head and started bring it down, it would have hit both children if Harry didn't act fast enough. "Honorguard!"

The club hit the shield that Harry created, but with the shield being so strong the club shattered into pieces on the floor. Harry now had, had enough, he reached down to his belt where he kept a small sack on the left side of his belt. He opened it and thrusting his hand in, he felt around until he found what he was looking for. Holding it up it looked like an Amulet that looked sort if like a helmet with six horns coming out the sides, when he had it Harry held it up and called out.

"Your Lord calls you Kilthane!"

Suddenly a light shot from the Amulet and when it settled a black armoured knight appeared out of it. It had the six horns on its arms while carrying a big sharp sword in its right hand and a shield in its left. The Troll looked at it in confusion as it just came out of something much smaller than it; however the Troll didn't want to think much and went to attack the knight.

"Kilthane kill it for threatening the school."

At Harry's command the Titan dodged the Trolls attack and jumped using its sword to cut the Trolls throat open. As it looked to be falling forwards towards the two trapped children Harry acted again.

"Doublespell. Dragonfist." with that Harry jumped at the Troll hitting it in the chest area. It might not stop the Troll from going down, but at least Harry changed its direction so it would fall backwards on to its back.

With a thunderous bang the Troll landed on its back dead from loss of blood. A few seconds later Professor's McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell came running into the bathroom. Upon seeing the Titan they took aim at it until Harry stepped up to it's side and spoke.

"Thanks for the help Kilthane, have a good rest, return."

With that Harry held up the Amulet and the Titan vanished into light before entering the Amulet. Harry then put it away before turning to Hermione and helping her up they then walked passed the now dead Troll.

"You will explain yourselves at once. What are you three doing here when you should be in Gryffindor Tower?"

"First I was doing my job Professor. Now I had upset Hermione earlier today and as a result she missed the rest of her classes and most of the feast. She was more than likely crying in here but I decided to let her be for the time being. Now when the Troll got in and we were on our way back to the tower I remembered that Hermione was here and decided to come and get her. Neville had said that he was coming to help as well and I thought I could use it just in case Hermione didn't want to speak to me. When we were coming down the corridor we saw the Troll enter here and came in a minute after to find most of the cubicles destroyed and Hermione half buried in wood. We managed to distract it for a few seconds until it noticed Hermione again so I jumped over it and used a spell to protect both of us before summoning a Titan to kill it and that is when you came in."

Harry had told the professors as Hermione was about to lie for them. Harry had of course told the truth as he saw no point in lying about it.

"Be that as it may Mr Potter but it does not exempt you. You could have told the prefect who was leading you back to the common room."

"Professor it wouldn't have matter. Percy while a good prefect and disciplined would not have heard me out. If I had gone to the front and stopped him he would have told me to get back in line and stop holding every one up. He wouldn't have listened so now it gets real simple, you see professors you can not punish any of us for this. If you remember Dumbledore is charged with the running of the school and I am charged with its safety. Since I knew how Percy would react I took matters into my own hands so since the Troll was last reported in the Dungeon. I decided to come and get Hermione as I do have a way to defend myself, and since Neville came along to help in case of a issue he can not be punished either. Plus since Hermione wasn't at the feast when the Troll got in she didn't know about it so again can not be punished. However I will be demanding an answer from the headmaster since there are wards to repel Magical Creatures, I'm wondering why they are not up then this Troll wouldn't have gotten into the castle."

"Fortunately you are correct Mr Potter so I can not take or give any points since you were acting in your roll to protect the school. Now what's this about Percy not listening to the students?"

"Well professor I've seen him about Gryffindor whenever one of the younger students has a problem and they've gone to him. He turns round and gives the bare minimum help before saying he needs to work on his OWLs. Plus tonight he just told us to follow him and stay together; he didn't even bother to check if every one was there and if I had tried to tell him he would have dismissed me before I could open my mouth. He says that being a prefect is a big responsibility but when younger students need help with something on their homework he snaps and says to find it themselves as he is studying for his OWLs. My judgement is if he keeps snapping at students for the least little thing then he is unfit for being a prefect."

"Very well then I will be having words with him to make sure that he does the job right or I will have to find some one else. Now if any of you are not hurt at all then return to Gryffindor Tower for the remainder of the night."

With that the students left the bathroom and the Professor's behind for the night. Harry had of course notice that Snape's leg was injured; however he had other things to worry about. Like Hermione's lack of reaction when she was a Seeker and could have handled the Troll as easy as he did, however he did need to speak to her about a few things this night, he just had to wait for the time being.


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter, Seekers and Secrets of Huntik** ****

 **Chapter 17  
**

When they finally got to Gryffindor Tower and Harry gave the password and the portrait opened. The party was in full swing when they got there, Harry knew it would end up a party since the feast was cut short. However he had more important things to deal with and that was Hermione, so tapping her on the shoulder Harry motioned for her to follow him. Hermione followed him up to his dorm room and when they entered Harry held the door open for her. When both were inside Harry closed the door and threw up a Silencing ward on the door so they couldn't hear outside it and no one could hear in. Harry then turned to see Hermione giving him a curious look as if he was going to jump her or something; however Harry just took the door handle again and opened it before closing it.

"It's just a Silencing Ward Hermione, the door will remain unlocked. It's just that I wanted a few words with you that can't wait. Why not have a seat."

Harry motioned to his bed and sat down with Hermione at the other end. It was clear that Hermione didn't trust being in a boy's bedroom with said boy and no one else.

"Relax Hermione this is not what you thing it is. First I just wanted to say I'm Sorry for what I said earlier. It's just you were trying to fix a problem that didn't exist. Thanks to my Occlumencey I remember everything that has happened in my life and the passed few years on Halloween I take the day off and remember my parents for the day. I morn on this day every year now and yes it makes me sad but it doesn't effect anything I do. I know what you were trying to do and I appreciate it but from now on could you please not do so on Halloween, since I take great comfit in remembering my parents on this day."

"Thank you for apologising Harry and don't worry about it, I should have realized what it meant to you before I pushed to far. So I guess we both learned something from this?"

"Yeah I guess we did although now that I think about it I should have explained it earlier then that way you wouldn't have been in the bathroom when the Troll walked in."

"Harry there's nothing you can do about it now so let's just put it behind us ok."

"Ok Hermione I'll drop it, however I do have something else to ask you if that's alright?"

"Yeah sure go ahead and ask. What is it?"

"Well I was wondering why you never fought back Hermione? I mean you're a Seeker right? So a Troll shouldn't have been a problem for you since you have the Titans and can use the powers. I'm just wondering why you didn't is all?"

"Well that has to do with my parents. See they gave me a few Titans and taught me the powers that I know, but they never let me go on a mission. They said it was to dangerous for a child, so I was left behind. The only reason that they allowed me to come here was because it's a School and they can easily get into certain areas of the Wizarding World. They didn't think there would be any danger in a School and so thought I would be safe. I didn't think that I would only be here for two months before being attacked by a Troll. I'm now glad you showed up and saved me Harry, however my parents would more than likely want to remove me when they hear about this."

"They can try, however they won't be able too. You see when a Muggleborn comes into the Magical World they are given a Magical Guardian. Normally the headmaster of the School you attend and that person becomes responsible for you. They can then do anything that a Wizarding parent can do which can include placing you in a Marriage contract and your parents can't do anything about it."

"WHAT! We were never told that and if we were my parents would have declined me coming here."

"Hermione no Muggleborns are told that. The Wizarding World finds it easier to not tell them then that way they don't have to bind your magic and wipe your family's memories. Plus it's also another way to bring more gold into the Magical World. However please don't blame me for it as the Wizarding World is way behind the Muggle one. Now about the Marriage contract, it depends on your Magical Guardian, if they decide it's in your best interests then they'll do it. In your case your Magical Guardian is Dumbledore and since you're my best friend he may have or is thinking about putting you in a contract. However he could also place you in an underground Muggleborn auction and basically sell you to the highest bidder. However before you get panicky Hermione, since I'm a legal adult because of my lordship I can take up Magical Guardianship. Which is what I'm doing for you, all the paperwork is done and being pushed through without Dumbledore's noticing. So in a couple of days I'll have everything that Dumbledore has done with you in the last two months and then I can start sorting it out. Plus since my status is higher than Dumbledore's he can't take you back as his ward, so you would be stuck with me. However on the plus side the thing I'll be doing is refusing your parents pulling you out if you didn't want to go. So how would you feel with me as your Magical Guardian?"

"Harry what's stopping you for making a Marriage contract for yourself with me?"

"Well unless you're trying to chat me up why would I want a contract when I was raised in the Muggle World. Besides I respect Women no matter what age they are and I prefer to go through the whole dating thing before settling down. However if you feel uncomfortable with me as your Magical Guardian then I can transfer it to a woman I know called Amelia Bones. She's the new Minister of Magic and she won't do anything that would upset you. I believe you've heard her niece Susan Bones from Hufflepuff talk about her a few times. However as I say it's up to you Hermione after all I can't force it, I only took it from Dumbledore because he would use you to get me back under his thumb so to speak."

"Well I'll think on it however I want to see everything that you plan to do in regards to me and I want my own input."

"Hermione I wouldn't have done anything without you being there in the first place. So when I get it I'll let you know straight away now would you like a Magical Oath on that?"

"What? no I wouldn't, I do trust you Harry it's just we've only been friends for two months."

"And naturally the kind of trust I'm asking for takes years to earn. I know what that's like Hermione you can trust me on that one. Well enough gloom for one night I've said what I needed to so why don't we go join the party. After all it wouldn't do just to study all the time you know, you need a bit of balance and have fun. So no hitting the books tonight Hermione, we have fun tonight then back to training tomorrow. Oh and if you want I can teach you what being a true Seeker is all about."

With that Harry stood and held out his hand for Hermione and headed to the door. After taking down the ward they headed for the party for a few hours of fun before heading to bed for the night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Harry Potter, Seekers and Secrets of Huntik** ****

 **Chapter 18**

Harry was right about the training starting again the following day and by the next morning Hermione had taken him up on his offer of being trained as a true Seeker. Although Neville said that his gran wanted him to wait until his fifth year at least before he could become a Seeker. Harry had told him that if he wanted training then, then all he had to do was ask and Harry would train him.

The next few days passed over quickly and soon enough Harry received a letter from Lord Ragnok. Hermione who was sitting next to him looked up when he nudged her a little. He then showed her that true to his word it was the letter confirming him as her Magical Guardian along with the information of what Dumbledore had been doing with her in the last two months.

Harry was right about Dumbledore putting Hermione into an auction for Muggleborns. So far the leading bidder was Lucius Malfoy, now Harry wasn't going to stand for that and so took out a bit of parchment and started writing. When he finished he showed it to Hermione to read what he had written. She quickly approved it and Harry sent it off with the owl that delivered the letter in the first place. When that was done Hermione hugged Harry in thanks which caused him to flinch a little. Hermione pulled back a bit and looked at him as this had been the first hug she gave him.

"Harry what's the matter?"

"Nothing Hermione, but let's just say that because of Dumbledore I've spent nearly five years as a slave and I was abused in that time by my so called family none the less. My dad has been helping me recover these last few years but I still suffer from what the Dursley's did."

"That's horrible may I ask what they did to make you flinch like that?"

"My dad is the only one that knows along with the court that tried the Dursley's. Dad was able to keep it out of the papers needless to say the Dursley's were sent down for what they did. However to this day I still feel uncomfortable talking about it, I'll tell my friends that I was abused but that's it, I'll not tell them anything else. As far as I'm concerned it's over with and they got what they deserved in the end and I'm moving on in my life. So if you want to know what they did to me I would have to ask you to marry me first."

"Ok Harry I get it, you don't want to talk about it yet and we're to young to get married."

"Exactly but unless we were engaged I won't be telling you what happened."

When breakfast came to an end they headed for class which passed uneventfully. The rest of the day was the same way and after classes Harry sat down and started writing a new contract for Hermione. It wasn't a marriage contract but a magical one for her guardian which stated that no guardian can do anything without Hermione's approval and letting her parents know. When Harry was finished he got Hermione to look it over and after she looked up at him with questions in her eyes. Harry just took the contract back and lifted his black blood quill and signed his name on it. When he finished signing his name it was cut into the back of his hand while his blood was used instead of ink, however his hand quickly healed over since he didn't use the quill often.

"There now you are protected from anything that your Magical Guardian does. At least without your approval and without notifying your parents, but please remember that your Magical Guardian can easily change whatever your parents want, with you involved of course."

"Thanks Harry it means a lot that you would do this, I just hope that if I get another Magical Guardian that they can't find a way around it."

After that Hermione went back to her homework and Harry took his out and started it. For the next two weeks life at Hogwarts was quite quiet for the most part. Naturally Dumbledore found out what Harry had done and tried to get Guardianship of Hermione again and when that didn't work he tried getting both students to give him it back. Naturally he failed and Harry had to threaten his job to stop him from expelling Hermione and he gave up trying at least for now.

Harry when he wasn't training or doing homework or playing Quidditch he split he's time with his friends. On the first weekend they explored the castle from top to bottom and up on the sixth floor they came across an unused room. Ok so all the rooms on the sixth floor were unused; however this one was quite large. So Harry as owner of the castle notified Professor McGonagall that he was going to make use of it. Naturally she told Dumbledore as was required and he tried to get Guardianship of Hermione for its use. However Harry told him that as owner of Hogwarts he was entitled to use any room he wished as long as it wasn't in use at the time. Dumbledore had tried to make use of the room himself for one thing or another but couldn't as Harry had already started using it and in the end Dumbledore was again forced to back off.

This room thanks to Susan, Hannah and Hermione was decorated beautifully and thanks to Harry and Neville doing the heavy lifting and moving. Naturally they had a House Elf bring in the things that they needed and to install the kitchen area. However the rest was done by them and within two weeks they had their club house, which they said was only for Seekers. With Neville planning on becoming one in his fifth year and both Susan and Hannah wanting to learn also had sent off a couple of letters to their parents and guardians, since Harry said that he wouldn't train them without permission.

The five of them now spent most of their free time in the clubhouse doing their homework together. Both Susan and Hannah had gotten letters back saying that they needed time to think on it, both had thought that they would have to leave the clubhouse. However Harry had pointed out that they had planned on becoming Seekers in their time at Hogwarts then he could easily train them when they turned seventeen, but their wasn't anything stopping them from doing training to get in shape, just as long as it wasn't Seeker training. So needless to say both had joined the other three in the early mornings and left with Neville when their training was over, however Harry and Hermione stayed out a little longer for the Seeker training.

At the moment life was good at Hogwarts, classes past fairly well even Potions which had fast become a favourite class for most students, including Harry himself. However the only down side was the headmaster constantly causing trouble anyway he could. However it wasn't only the headmaster causing trouble, it was also Ronald Weasley. Ever since he was denied he second resorting he had been stuck in Slytherin and was a complete outcast in that house. When he thought he could get away with the trouble he caused he tried he's luck, with hurling abuse and insults at Harry and his friends plus hexes and curses. However bad for him was he's timing as when he did decide to cast a spell he had a habit of casting them as a teacher would come round the corner and so he ended up in detention, but the spells he cast were easily reversed by Harry.

However the things at Hogwarts that Harry enjoyed the most was hanging out with his friends in the clubhouse. Which thanks to Hermione they found a way to lock it tight so not even Dumbledore himself could get in, although he did try quite often which was funny to watch. Hermione had come up with a clever way of gaining access that revolved around a pendant. Basically the pendant was placed into an indent in the door and the magic would activate and then unlock the door for them. The pendants also acted as a way of contacting the others as it would heat up so the person wearing it notice it and head for the clubhouse. However that was how Harry understood it as it was much more complex than that.

The other thing at Hogwarts that he enjoyed was Quidditch since he loved to fly. He had yet to play in his first game but that was getting closer by the day. Also thanks to Ronald, Harry had been revealed as the new Gryffindor seeker and as such Harry had been hounded wherever he went. However as the first match got closer he found that people hounded him more and more plus some of the Slytherin's had even tried to curse him and were given detention for attacking another student. Harry by the time a week before the match was like the rest of the team being worked harder than ever in practise. However a good four days before the match Harry had lost it and told Oliver straight that the team needed time for rest and not what he was putting them through. However Oliver didn't like it but had to accept it as none of the team bothered to turn up for practise that night. On the day of the match when it came the team would be well rested and there for could give the Slytherin's a beat down they were destined to have and Harry was certainly looking forward to it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Harry Potter, Seekers and Secrets of Huntik** ****

 **Chapter 19**

Finally the day arrived and every one was looking forward to the Quidditch match later that morning. Harry himself though was a little nervous about it what with it being his first match and all along with everybody watching. He just hoped that he didn't make a fool of himself when he did play even if he was a great seeker that was during practise and a match was a lot different.

At breakfast he sat with his friends and Quidditch team waiting to head down to the pitch. He also had other students come up to him to wish him luck, mostly the Gryffindors with a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws here and there. However all through breakfast he found he couldn't eat much, even with Hermione telling him to do so. Finally at the end of breakfast Oliver Wood had announced it was time to head down to the pitch. So with his friends wishing him luck Harry stood up and headed out the hall and off down to the pitch.

When they got to the changing room Oliver went off into the Captains Office while the rest of them changed into their Quidditch robes. Ten minutes later they were all ready and so just sat and waited for Oliver to come out of the office for his pre-match speech. Over the next twenty minutes the other students and staff made their way into the stands to watch the first Quidditch match of the season. Five minutes before every one was settled in the stands Oliver came out to give his speech to the rest of the team.

"Alright this is it." Oliver said to the rest of the team and was just about to continue when he was interrupted by the Weasley twins.

"The big one." Said Fred.

"The one we've all been waiting for." Continued George straight after his brother.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart since we were on the team last year." Fred said to Harry who just nodded in return.

"Alright knock it off you two. Now I know we'll beat the Slytherins and take the Quidditch Cup. Because we've got the best team, we've got three Chasers who could go pro in a year or two. We've also got two damn great beaters who've never failed in what they can do. Plus we have a better Seeker than when Charlie Weasley played, Harry you also have the potential to go pro now if you wanted too."

"Ok Oliver we think you're a great Keeper also, however can we skip the rest of the speech. That way we won't have to listen to it and then skip the victory speech and head straight to the party." Said the Weasley twins getting agreements from the Chasers while Harry still looked nervous.

"Alright then grab your brooms and let's go get ready for game time." Oliver said while picking up his broom and heading for the entrance of the pitch.

The others quickly picked up their brooms with Harry being the last and then followed Oliver Wood. When they caught up to Oliver they lined up with Harry moving to the front to stand next to Oliver. The captain looked down at him and after seeing Harry's face spoke up to offer a little comfort.

"Scared Harry?"

"A little."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I felt the same way before my first game."

"What happened?"

"Err…. I don't really remember. I took a Bludger to the head two minutes in. Woke up in hospital a week later."

Harry quickly turned back towards the door now even more scared than he was before. However before he could panic any more than he already was the doors in front of him opened letting bright sunlight in. Harry, like the rest of the team quickly mounted their brooms and took off out onto the pitch and after doing a quick lap lined up in formation. Six players on both sides took formation of a half circle with the other six completing it. The final two players which were the Seekers for the teams took positions a few feet above them facing each other on opposite sides.

The players were ready for the start of the match and even though Harry was a little nervous and scared to begin with. He wasn't as nervous or scared now since Harry loved flying as it gave a freedom that felt unlimited and that anything was possible. All Harry had to be worried about was the Golden Snitch and his competition as well as looking out for the Bludgers heading his way.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts first Quidditch game of the season. Today's game Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. The players have taken their positions as Madam Hooch steps out on to the field."

"Now I want a nice clean game, from all of you." Madam Hooch said before she kicked the crate at her feet causing it to open and three balls shot out one a lot smaller than the other two.

"The Bludgers erupt followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember the Snitch is worth a hundred and fifty points which ever Seeker that catches the Snitch ends the game."

Madam Hooch then walked behind the create before pulling out the final ball and tossing it up into the air. As a result the players scattered as the Keepers shot off to their ends of the pitch while the Beaters went after the Bludgers and finally the Chasers went after the Quaffle. Harry quickly shot high into the air and waited while his opponent went off in a loop around the pitch.

"The Quaffle is released and the Game begins." Lee Jordan shouted for all to hear as he commentated on the Match.

As the Chasers fought over the Quaffle, Harry shot up high above the field of play in order to find the Snitch. As Harry watched the field for a glint of gold he also watched the match unfold which became progressively dirtier. As the match continued every one was paying close attention to the Chasers more than any other player. Harry had remained high above the pitch the entire time searching for the Snitch while also keeping an eye out on the match. When the Gryffindor Chasers managed to score a goal Harry let out a cheer both times however the first time he was nearly hit by a Bludger.

Then suddenly the Golden Snitch flew right past Harry allowing him to finally give chase to it. As he shot straight into the field of play, he chased the Snitch around most of the pitch before suddenly his broom jerked. Harry had just ducked a Bludger when he felt the broom spin him upside down before righting him again, however it didn't stop there as it continued to buck, trying to knock him off to the ground fifty feet below. Harry however held tight wondering what was going on as thanks to his ability to sense power he was feeling a lot of dark magic centred on his broom. The broom however just carried him higher above the pitch without anyone really noticing what was going on with him.

Down in the stands Hermione and Neville were standing right next to Hagrid who were watching the game together. They had watched from the beginning while also keeping an eye on Harry while he hovered well above the pitch. They had also seen how he had dived after the Snitch and gave chase for nearly a complete circuit of the field when they noticed that his broom started jerking around and out of his control, while also carrying him higher.

"What's going on with 'arry's broomstick?" Hagrid said to Hermione and Neville while still watching Harry through a pair of binoculars.

"I don't know Hagrid. Just give me a minute to find out what could be the cause." Hermione replied while focusing her pair of binoculars towards the crowd in order to find what was making Harry's broom react like that.

"I don' think he's got a minute 'ermione, I just hope he can 'old on." Hagrid said still not taking his eyes off Harry who at this point had been thrown off his broom and was now hanging by only his hands.

Hermione had quickly scanned the crowd and in seconds had found and focused on the cause of Harry's trouble. She quickly moved next to Neville so that when she spoke only he would be paying enough attention to listen.

"It's Snape he's jinxing the broom from the other side of the pitch."

"What? But why Hermione? I mean he seemed to settle down a lot since Harry spoke to him."

"I don't understand it either Neville. However it doesn't matter at the moment since if we don't act then Harry's going to go splat on the ground nearly sixty feet below."

With that Hermione took off along the stands hoping that Harry could hold on until she got to Snape and stopped him. She soon got to the bottom of the stairs and was soon running around the pitch in order to get to Snape, and she knew exactly how to stop him.

Up in the air Harry continued to hang on to his broom as it continued to jerk about. However on the few times he had managed to look down he had seen Hermione leaving the stands after looking around for something. Then he had noticed that madam Hooch had called a time out because of his broom and the rest of the Gryffindor team were trying to help him. However every time they got close his broom would jerk him away and higher still. Harry was barely clinging to his broom now and with its continued jerking around he was losing his grip on the wooden handle of the broom. Suddenly when he had managed a final look down, multiple things happened at once. First Harry noticed that Snape's robes caught fire and instantly knew where Hermione went, even if he didn't know why. Second was the teachers all reacted to said fire with some even getting knocked down. Third was that with the fire just popping into existence Harry's broom stopped jerking him around. Finally even though Harry's broom had stopped jerking it had already done what it was meant to and as a result as Harry was just reaching up with his other hand to grab the broom, his fingers that had kept a hold of it finally slipped from the broom entirely.

The teachers had just managed to get the fire out when the scream of shock and horror filled there ears. Quickly turning their heads up at the obvious reason for it, they saw Harry in mid air with his broom a good four feet above him and he was descending fast. As Harry fell he had looked down and as either his team mates or Madam Hooch tried to grab him, they found their own Brooms quickly shooting off in other directions. Harry knew that it was all just Dark Magic at work and so had to handle this situation on his own quickly.

"Featherdrop" Harry shouted in his decent. As such a small blue bowl shape of light surrounded Harry's feet as he fell and as he touched down on the ground he looked unharmed. A few seconds later he looked up to see his Nimbus Two Thousand just beginning to fall and acted quickly by shouting "Hyperstride" and jumping back into the air where he caught his broom in his right hand before doing a flip in the air and when he had righted himself again he was on his broom and shot off after the Golden Snitch which was Bering cased by the other seeker.

As Madam Hooch blew her whistle again to bring play back to every ones attention again. By which time Harry had caught up and started ramming the Slytherin seeker, while also still casing the Snitch. Finally the both followed the Snitch into a dive with Harry's opponent pulling out early and abandoning the Snitch. Harry pulled up a little less than three feet from the ground causing gasps to run through the stadium.

Harry had chosen to stand on his broom and then made his move to try and catch it. However as Harry moved forward he slipped off the end of the broom and nearly swallowed the Snitch. Harry then quickly spat it back up before he held it up for all to see.

"He's got the Snitch. Harry Potter receives a hundred and fifty points for catching the Snitch." shouted Lee Jordan the Twins best friend and commentator for the match.

"Gryffindor Win!" Shouted Hooch as she flew by ending the game.

Harry held the Snitch for all to see as they continued cheering for the raise of Gryffindor and the down fall of Slytherin. Harry listened to the cheers while also thinking about what Hermione had done and vowed to ask her the next time he got a chance.


	20. Chapter 20

**Harry Potter, Seekers and Secrets of Huntik**

 **A/N:** **hi every one sorry for the late update I never meant to go this long in doing so its just I've been dealing with the death of my sister for the last year or so. However in that time I have been writing just not as much so hopefully I can get back on track so here is the next few chapters for your enjoyment. Please tell me what you think as I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter and hopefully you'll see a mission in the next few chapters after these so until then I'm off so you can enjoy this story.**

 ****

 **Chapter 20**

"Nonsense! Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" Hagrid asked as he and the three students walked around the grounds of Hogwarts. The kids had first met Hagrid when they had first had a look around the grounds and he invited them in for a cup of tea and a chat as well as get to know Harry since he knew his parents.

"I don't know Hagrid. All I know was I had seen Snape doing everything that was required for a curse. So I reacted accordingly." Hermione replied to Hagrid's question while Harry was in thought about not only the match from his Point Of View, but theirs as well and as he thought of the evidence against Snape the more something didn't add up about it.

"Hermione. Don't jump to conclusions. We don't know if Snape was the one who was cursing my broom or not. Now from your point of view he was, however from mine it was completely different since I could sense the dark magic trying to kill me but I also sensed a magic trying to fight it, hence why I was able to hang on as long as I did. I know the evidence points at Snape however it's entirely circumstantial and will not stand in any court. Plus all the things you do for a curse is also true for a counter curse and I know you said Snape's mouth was the only one moving, however some Witches and Wizards are so powerful that they can cast their magic without words. So please keep that in mind when we find more clues for this strange mystery is that understood?" Harry said just to make sure that they all kept an open mind about anything that came up.

"See Harry is right you two, it is completely possible to come across that situation. Now I can see why you thought Snape of all people but just from the match alone. Well no one is going to take anything said about Snape seriously since Harry sensed both Light and Dark magic, many would say that Snape was trying to save Harry. So unless you have any other possible evidence then there's no point jumping to conclusions." Hagrid said to the students as they continued to walk down the lawn towards his hut.

"Hagrid there was also Halloween when I got trapped in the girl's toilets and Harry and Neville had to save me from a troll. Harry said that Snape's leg was bleeding and the following day he had a limp. Harry also said that Snape looked to be heading up to the third floor where the Headmaster is keeping that three headed dog." Hermione continued trying to get her points across.

"Hermione it is also possible that Snape suspected an attack and went up to try and head them off and was bitten because he wasn't careful. Now as for why that three headed dog is up there I don't know since Dumbledore won't tell me anything. Really it shouldn't be here since it's a danger to the students of the school and at the moment there seems to be something much more important going on, hence why I haven't had it removed yet." Harry said to Hermione who still thought it was Snape.

"Why do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked the three kids.

"That thing has a name and it's Fluffy?" Neville said in worry.

"Well of cause he's got a name, he's mine. I bought him off an Irish fella I met down the pub last year then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the..."

"Guard the what Hagrid?" Harry said coming to a stop and folding his arms while looking at Hagrid.

"Don't ask any more questions. That's top secret that is. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." Hagrid said then looked as if he had said too much and shut his mouth.

"Hold on Nickolas Flamel. So that dog is guarding the Philosophers Stone. Hagrid tell me when did Dumbledore agree to this?" Harry said after hearing the name of a man he had once met through being part of the Huntik Foundation.

Hagrid just kept his mouth shut looking more worried at what he said by the minute. Hermione and Neville looked shocked that a priceless artefact was in the school. Harry meanwhile was still looking at Hagrid with his arms folded and getting impatient with the gamekeepers silence.

"Look Hagrid it's best to talk now and answer my questions other wise I will have no choice but to deem you a threat to the safety of the students. I know you don't want to leave Hogwarts but that's the way it's going so tell me. When did Dumbledore agree to keep such a powerful artefact here?" Harry said to Hagrid who was looking scared from Harry's threat.

"Fine it was in the summer after the trials and his hearing about a week before school started. He said that it was almost stolen from Gringotts the day I went for it and that I was to keep it until he said it was ok. He said that he had permission from Flamel to keep it safe for him. Now that's all I know I swear Harry and he asked if I had anything I could use in defending it." Hagrid said quickly to avoid any trouble.

"Hagrid the only person that can give permission to keep the Stone here is me not its creator. The last time I checked it was my name on the deed for the school not Flamel's. Dumbledore had no right to do what he's done and he certainly never asked permission to keep the Stone here and I wouldn't have given it either. Dumbledore has a lot to answer for on this because quite frankly he's endangered the entire school. I mean really how hard would it be for a dark wizard to find out about it being here before just coming in and taking a first year student and demand to have the Stone. Now Hagrid is Professor McGonagall also protecting the Stone or not?" Harry said after Hagrid had finished.

"Yeah why? She left a giant Chess set to get passed."

"A Chess set! You've got to kidding me. Right that's it I've had it with this shit going on because Dumbledore thinks he can when in fact he's just an arse. Hagrid be in the staffroom at five o'clock sharp and not a second later, in fact try and get there ten minutes before hand got that." Harry ranted before giving Hagrid his order.

Hagrid for his part in seeing the anger on Harry's face just nodded in response before Harry turned round and after a quick goodbye to all three of them and after telling Hermione and Neville not to say anything while around other people Period he left. He headed up towards the castle and it wasn't long before he was through the door and headed for his head of houses office. After about two minutes he was bursting through her door and startling her from just finishing her grading of homework.

"Mr Potter! Would you kindly explain why you are nearly braking down my door before I start giving detention."

"You wouldn't be able to make it stick Professor since this is about the safety of the school. Now first I know about the Stone on the third floor and second I'm not bothered in explanations now as to why however third you will notify the other members of staff that's guarding it that there is a meeting in the staffroom at five sharp. Any one who it late will be fired is that understood Professor."

She was shocked that Harry was throwing this temper tantrum now when he had known about the stone from the beginning. However she just nodded and before she could question his attitude Harry had turned and left the office again. So McGonagall sent off messages to the right members of staff about the meeting at five and she hoped that what would happen didn't have to big an effect on the students.


	21. Chapter 21

**Harry Potter, Seekers and Secrets of Huntik** ****

 **Chapter 21**

Harry got to the staff room at a half four and had made himself a hot chocolate and was just sitting waiting for the other members of staff. He had just sat down when the door opened and revealed Snape coming in and Harry told him that the kettle was just boiled if he wanted a drink. Over the next half an hour more staff members arrived for the meeting however they were still waiting for the headmaster. Finally just as the clock had hit five Albus Dumbledore walked into the room with bright and annoying robes as always and was just about to say something when Harry beat him to it.

"You're late headmaster." Harry said annoyed at the old man.

"Actually Harry I'm right on time." Dumbledore replied with his ever cheerful *I'm smart and always right* voice.

"No headmaster you're late the staff meeting was to start at five not get to the staff room by five. So no technicality will get you out of it, so you really should learn to get somewhere before the time and not at the time that something important is happening. Now sit down and shut up as what I found out is a serious matter and you all better have some good explanations other wise I'm not going to be happy."

Dumbledore sat with all the dignity he had even though on the inside he was not at all happy with how Harry was acting. He needed Harry for his Greater Good and instead Harry was changing everything he had worked so hard to manipulate. As the headmaster sat Harry watched him carefully and could guess what he was thinking about but didn't care. When every one was finally sat in a seat with a drink, if they wanted one, Harry thought that they and Dumbledore especially had better have good explanations.

"Now would any of you care to explain WHY Hogwarts is playing safe vault for a stone that gives immortality and can make you rich." Harry said to the room at large and even though it sounded like a question, it wasn't.

Even though it wasn't a question they could all hear the unmistakeable sound of a threat in Harry's voice. Harry himself just looked at each and every teacher and with each one they seemed confused and then look at Dumbledore. Harry was now getting really pissed at the headmaster as it was quite obvious now that he had told them differently.

"On second thoughts don't bother, I think I've just worked it out for myself. Now stop me if I'm wrong here. First Dumbledore had his trials and loses control of Hogwarts. Second anything he wishes to do with the school must be brought by me. Third Dumbledore brings the stone in a week before school starts and explains that it was almost stolen and he had the approval of those that he needed approval from." Harry waited for a few seconds when he finished and watched every one in the room and Noticed that Dumbledore wasn't at all bothered by how he was acting. "Well that's just dandy, why in the name of creation would I approve an artefact like the Stone being in a school full of students. I mean any one who wanted it could easily get in under one reason or another and take a first year female student and threaten to Rape, Beat and then kill her if you didn't hand it over. Which is why I went to the third floor myself since the safety of the school is my responsibility so I'm exempt from the rule of staying away. And let me tell you now it was a good job I did because quite frankly your defences were a pile of Dragon Shit with only three or four that had any potential at all." when Harry had said this he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a blood red stone before placing it on the coffee table.

Needless to say the staff members were shocked speechless and Dumbledore paled at seeing Harry with the Stone. Every one in the room then looked at Harry who was just taking a drink and refused to acknowledge them.

"As I said only about four proved worthy and the rest were to over the top and deadly. Now this is a school first and for most and there for DEADLY just is not going to fly here. If any one here had raised children of your own and you don't want them going somewhere, you don't tell a bunch of teenagers not to go somewhere as that's where they'll go as soon as they get a chance. Worse still you don't tell them and then leave the door locked with just a simple charm that any first year can break and especially when the defence would be considered DEADLY. Now from here we will decide what happens to the Stone, even if I do want to send it back to Nick, I know that by now who ever wants it and knows it's here would have placed people at hogsmead to search those coming out of school. However we'll keep it until the end of the year after which it will be returned to Nick, regardless of what Dumbledore says. Now over the next week I will be meeting each of you to go over your traps and either change them completely or to improve them and this is none negotiable. Well that's basically it to start with I'll meet with Dumbledore first about his trap and I'll go in order until I finish with Hagrid. Until then I'll be keeping the Stone with me then when I meet with Dumbledore I can hand it over for the trap. So every one is dismissed and I'll either see you in class or when I arrange to meet you good day."

With that Harry stood and put the Stone in his pocket and quickly walked out before any one else could do or say anything. Although Dumbledore tried getting Harry's attention and when that failed he tried summoning the Stone which also failed. By the time Dumbledore had gotten to the corner that Harry had just vanished round Harry was gone from sight. Dumbledore silently cursed under his breath as Harry continued going against him and his plans for the Greater Good, however the sooner Harry was back under his control the better.


	22. Chapter 22

**Harry Potter, Seekers and Secrets of Huntik** ****

 **Chapter 22**

 ****The next couple of weeks past by with little trouble except Dumbledore trying to get the Stone before his meeting with Harry. Although Harry did change things up a little since he decided to talk to the headmaster after the other teachers. He had made suggestions for those traps he liked and told the others what he thought of theirs and helped work out a new trap. While this was going on Dumbledore kept trying to talk to Harry and get him too hand over the Stone, however every time he tried Harry just brushed him off. Finally though by the end of the week he couldn't put it off any longer and had gone with each teacher starting with Dumbledore to set the traps and finally allowed the stone out of his hands so Dumbledore could put it back into the mirror. After that it was a case of working backwards from there and ending with Hagrid and finally using a locking charm that only the headmaster could unlock and leaving it be. However with Harry being so mistrusting of certain people he felt it was better safe than sorry and had left a few things behind himself so he would know if some one got into any of the rooms except those that were meant to be there.

Harry for the rest of the time was looking forward to going home and when the list came round to see who was staying, he was surprised to find his name on it. So he told his head of house straight that he was going home and nothing any one could do would stop him from doing so. He had also invited Hermione, Susan and Hannah to visit this holiday, he had invited Neville as well but he was visiting his great uncle. So it was just the four that was going to spend the holidays in Venice along with Amelia Bones and Hermione's parents, although he was planning to have a word with the Grangers about holding Hermione back.

Finally it was the last day before the holidays started and Harry and his Gryffindor friends were in their last class of the day, Potions. Although now it wasn't a nightmare to attend the class with the Potions Master, Professor Snape. In fact it had been a great experience for the whole school since the start of the year from when Harry had confronted him. Now Snape while still being a hard man to please in class he was a lot fairer and taught his class to the same standard as Harry's own Head of House.

Harry was just corking a vial of the potion that they were making while he also had fifteen minutes left of class. Hermione was a minute from finishing as well with Neville two to three minutes behind her. Harry had just gotten back to the table and started cleaning up as Hermione corked a vial of her potion before taking it up for the Professor. When the bell finally went at the end of class Harry had just finished giving the workbench a good wipe over and quickly returned the cloth to where it belonged before grabbing his bag and headed towards the door.

"Mr Potter, may I speak to you for a few minutes please?"

Snape had called across the room before Harry could leave making him stop and telling his friends to go on and he would catch up. When they left Harry turned and walked up to the front desk and waited as Snape was facing away from him cleaning the board. After the last student had left the room Snape spun around with wand in hand and waved it. Straight after this the door slammed shut and locked followed by a silencing charm being placed on the door before Snape put his wand away and looked at Harry.

"Now Harry first things first you're not in trouble or anything like that, I just wanted a few minutes to chat. Now you're probably wondering why I wanted to speak to you and the answer is simple. I have something for you and have been wondering these past few months if I should pass it on to you or not. Well you've proved that you are ready for this and let me tell you now that your mother Lily would be proud." with that Snape opened a draw in his desk and picked out a small box that was a dark blue in colour and placed it on the desk with his hands still holding it. "Now I don't know if Dante has told you or not but I grew up with Lily and to a slightly lesser degree Dante himself along with your aunt Petunia. Those years were some of the best of my life up until Hogwarts where I met Potter and Black and they made it almost like a living hell for me. However with Lily also there it didn't seem as bad most days since Lily by then was a Seeker and had Titans of her own. Now on the day we got our letters was the day that changed a lot of things for both of us. The first being that for the two years before it Dante was teaching Lily the powers that a Seeker could use. When we got our letters though Dante took us aside since your grandparents didn't know about Seekers and Titans and surprised both of us. Although he surprised me more than your mother by handing both of us a single Titan each which bonded to us. For the next few years Lily taught me how to be a Seeker which turned out to be a good thing. Now over those years we found a number of Titans ourselves and added them to the one we already had. Just before our fifth year Dante took both of us on a mission with him to an ancient Aztec Ruin where your mother found and bonded to this Titan."

Snape stopped there as Harry held up his hand as he was trying to process everything that the Potions master was saying. Finally he got himself under control again and asked a question that he wanted answering.

"Sorry Professor but you were apart of the Huntik Foundation?"

"No I wasn't however your mother was, I was more of a free agent that helped out from time to time so I would guess that I was a Semi Rouge Seeker. However when your mother was killed I stopped practising being a Seeker because it was my fault that she lost her life. As I was saying before fifth year she bonded with this Titan while in the Aztec Ruin and it was one of her more powerful Titans. Then near the end of fifth year I made a terrible choice that cost me my closest friend. I was being bullied by Potter and Black again when your mother tried to help me and I snapped in anger and embarrassment and called Lily a Mudblood. It was the first time I had ever used it and meant it and it was also the last time I used it and meant it. Needless to say she never forgave me after that and never spoke to me again and because of that I blamed Potter and Black. I however became bitter and mean and ended up joining Voldemort just so I could hurt them. I was spying on Dumbledore when he was conducting an interview and found out about a Prophecy. However I was found before I could hear it all and told Voldemort what I heard. When he targeted your parents I begged him to spare Lily and went to Dumbledore but it was all for nothing. I came to Godric's Hollow that night and found that your mother had one Titan on her while you father had none. With you still alive in your crib crying for her I also broke down in sorrow. Before any one else could get their hands on Lily's most powerful Titan I took it and left and planned to hand it to you if you proved to be like your mother which you have done. I've been waiting to pass this over since near the beginning of the school year so now it's yours so please used it wisely."

With that Snape pushed the box towards Harry and sat down on his chair. Harry couldn't believe that it was his Potions master that had sold her out after all Dante had told him about his mum and Snape as they grew up. But finding out Snape had her most powerful Titan was surprising since Dante told him he couldn't find it. He decided that he would think on this and deal with Snape after the Christmas holiday and pulled the box towards himself. He opened it to find a Dragon Head of sorts on a cushion but it looked like it was viewed from the left side, the bottom jaw of it was a light sky blue while the rest was a slightly darker watery blue. He reached for it and picked it up and felt its power wash over him but he didn't fight it and after a few moments it bonded to him. Harry was surprised at the amount of power that the Titan had and thought that it could possibly be a legendary Titan or at least close to it.

At that point Snape waved his wand again and removed the spells on the door. Harry put the Titan in his pouch and turned towards the door and headed towards it. After he left the classroom he headed back to his common room to pack and then finish any homework he had since he wanted to enjoy the coming holiday.


End file.
